RAM - 1 L'Appel des Lames
by Selsynn
Summary: Sirius mort laisse Harry dans une apathie dangereuse. Sa famille se permet d'aller plus loin quand le destin se met en marche et une nouvelle prophétie entre en mouvement. Harry apprend alors qu'il est un aimant à danger, quoi qu'il fasse, même (surtout !) avec les épées runiques. Relation Harry/Severus mentor NOSLASH. Créatures magiques. Harry&Severus&OC Puissants. NO bashing ! UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, Partie 1 : L'Appel des Lames

**Résumé** :

Un Gryffondor aime les épées, direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison.  
Un Gryffondor aime foncer dans le danger, diriez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir tord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Un Gryffondor ne peut pas vivre en environnement Serpentard ? Si, je vous l'assure.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'entre en sixième année dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme les cinq ans précédents.  
Mais cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Non pas qu'il y ait un éternel nouveau professeur de Défense (après Quirrel, Lockart et Ombrage, je ne les crains plus) ou qu'une fille s'intéresse spécifiquement à moi, mais simplement je suis devenu Brillant Espoir.  
Donc en plus de devoir échapper à Voldemort qui rêve de me tuer, je dois l'empêcher de gagner le pouvoir d'Ineluki.

La situation pourrait être pire… Par exemple, je pourrais devoir vivre chez le professeur Rogue, me montrer amical avec Malfoy…

_Je vous le dis, moi. Un Gryffondor aime les épées, surtout si elles sont runiques. Un Gryffondor n'aime pas forcement le danger, mais le danger, lui, l'aime et le suit. Et un Gryffondor peut très bien survivre dans un environnement Serpentard. Il peut même se surprendre à en apprécier le calme et la réflexion._

**En quelques mots** : Ceci est un fic guardian Harry/Severus avec un cross-over **léger** vers l'Arcane des Epées (j'hésite en fait à le mentionner comme il y a juste le prologue et l'épilogue de chacune des parties qui se passent réellement dans le monde de Tad Williams).

C'est évidement un U.A. et je rajoute quelque personnages au canon (notamment trois filles que vous découvrirez bientôt).

Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties qui suivront plus ou moins la trame narrative de l'Arcane des Epées. La première partie fait la taille d'un petit roman déjà et est au trois quart rédigé (j'en suis au chapitre 18, qui s'appelle colère, d'ailleurs)...

**_NOTE_ **: la connaissance de l'univers de Tad Williams n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Celle de Harry Potter est par contre requise pour comprendre un minimum l'histoire. (ce que le résumé détaillé montre très bien, c'est une aventure de HARRY POTTER avec des éléments du monde et de l'intrigue de l'Arcane des Epées)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le monde de JK Rowling et de Tad Williams. Je fais juste mumuse avec ces deux univers.

* * *

**Prologue**

Simon s'empara de la bourse que lui tendait Rachel, heureux d'avoir une autre tâche que de balayer la cour du château. Au moins, il pouvait se promener hors de l'enceinte des murs protecteurs, et pour un peu, terminerait sa journée devant une pinte, à écouter les magnifiques histoires de Jonas le conteur. Avant ces réjouissances, il devait quand même s'acquitter de sa mission, et c'est le pas heureux qu'il dévalait les route en pentes, jusqu'à atteindre le bourg développé en contrebas du château.

Il acheta facilement les poireaux et le poisson frais, sourit aux commerçants joyeux qui se lançaient dans une course au moindre prix, dans l'optique d'attirer à eux les cuisines du roi.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que se préparait le banquet pour les soixante ans du bon roi Jean ! Et pour l'occasion seraient présents ses deux fils : Elias, l'aîné, accompagné de sa fille, la princesse Miriamélé et Josua, le cadet. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la mort de Serena, la femme d'Elias.

Simon s'acquittait de sa tâche avec l'enthousiasme de l'enfance, qui n'avait pas encore quitté son corps malgré son aspect dégingandé. Il mesurait plus que les femmes autour de lui, plus que les hommes dont l'âge et le dur labeur tassait le dos, mais quand même moins que tous ceux dans la force de l'âge. Ses cheveux longs, un peu emmêlés, de cette couleur si particulière de la terre sèche, lui donnaient une apparence un peu folâtre. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une curiosité sans faille pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Que ce soit les gargouilles sur l'Eglise nabbane, ou les pavés de la place, restant d'Asu'A, la citadelle du premier peuple, occupé par les Hommes depuis plus de cinq cents ans.

Quelques fois, Simon essayait tellement d'imaginer la vie au temps du premier peuple, qu'il ne se passait en général pas un jour sans qu'il ne se fasse houspiller par Rachel, l'Intendante du château, pour cause de rêverie, de ce temps où les humains n'étaient qu'un peuple inculte : la grande guerre qui s'était déroulée il y a plus de cinq cent ans, qui avait fini par la disparition du Premier peuple, et la prise d'Asu'A. Oh, ce n'était pas tous les marmitons du château qui s'intéressaient à ces « inepties », comme les appelaient Rachel. Mais Simon était de cette espèce de personne qui préférait avoir les yeux dans le vague plutôt que de s'activer devant les fourneaux. Il préférait regarder la course des nuages dans le ciel au lieu de balayer la cour intérieur.

Son rêve le plus cher était d'être pris en apprentissage par Morgénès, le magicien du château. C'est lui qui lui racontait toutes ces histoires. De l'Ancien peuple, Asu'A, de la guerre, des rois précédents. Et quelques fois… Morgénès acceptait de lui parler du nom des étoiles, ou ouvrait l'un de ses très anciens grimoires pour lui montrer une illustration d'Asu'A dans sa splendeur, ou des membres du Premier peuple…

Mais toute cette saison, Morgénès était resté dans sa tour, ne prenant plus le jeune orphelin sous son aile. Et Simon avait alors béni chacune des sorties que lui accordait Rachel.

Il fit la connaissance de Cadrach, un personnage un peu atypique, itinérant, sans domicile fixe. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, Simon offrit une pinte à ce jeune prêtre en soutane, contre une histoire de Nabban, la capitale de l'Eglise – la nouvelle foi du royaume –, la ville aux toits d'or, la Cité aux milles merveilles.

Après être retourné aux cuisines du château, il remarqua que la bourse avait disparu… Heureusement, les courses, elles, étaient correctement arrivées en cuisine. Et d'après les bonnes odeurs qui s'échappaient par volutes, elles devaient déjà être en train de mijoter.

* * *

_Je publie le premier chapitre dans la foulée, j'essaye de publier la suite un chapitre par semaine (mais des fois, j'ai du mal à être très régulière). Comme vous pouvez le voir ce premier chapitre est en fait un prologue dans un autre monde (celui de l'Arcane des Epées; dès le chapitre suivant, le premier chapitre, l'histoire démarre avec Harry Potter)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, Partie 1 : L'Appel des Lames

**Résumé** :

Un Gryffondor aime les épées, direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison.  
Un Gryffondor aime foncer dans le danger, diriez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir tord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Un Gryffondor ne peut pas vivre en environnement Serpentard ? Si, je vous l'assure.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'entre en sixième année dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme les cinq ans précédents.  
Mais cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Non pas qu'il y ait un éternel nouveau professeur de Défense (après Quirrel, Lockart et Ombrage, je ne les crains plus) ou qu'une fille s'intéresse spécifiquement à moi, mais simplement je suis devenu Brillant Espoir.  
Donc en plus de devoir échapper à Voldemort qui rêve de me tuer, je dois l'empêcher de gagner le pouvoir d'Ineluki.

La situation pourrait être pire… Par exemple, je pourrais devoir vivre chez le professeur Rogue, me montrer amical avec Malfoy…

_Je vous le dis, moi. Un Gryffondor aime les épées, surtout si elles sont runiques. Un Gryffondor n'aime pas forcement le danger, mais le danger, lui, l'aime et le suit. Et un Gryffondor peut très bien survivre dans un environnement Serpentard. Il peut même se surprendre à en apprécier le calme et la réflexion._

**En quelques mots** : Ceci est un fic guardian Harry/Severus avec un cross-over **léger** vers l'Arcane des Epées (j'hésite en fait à le mentionner comme il y a juste le prologue et l'épilogue de chacune des parties qui se passent réellement dans le monde de Tad Williams).

C'est évidement un U.A. et je rajoute quelque personnages au canon (notamment trois filles que vous découvrirez bientôt.

Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties qui suivront plus ou moins la trame narrative de l'Arcane des Epées. La première partie fait la taille d'un petit roman déjà et est au trois quart rédigé (j'en suis au chapitre 18, qui s'appelle colère, d'ailleurs)...

**_NOTE_ **: la connaissance de l'univers de Tad Williams n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Celle de Harry Potter est par contre requise pour comprendre un minimum l'histoire. (ce que le résumé détaillé montre très bien, c'est une aventure de HARRY POTTER avec des éléments du monde et de l'intrigue de l'Arcane des Epées)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le monde de JK Rowling et de Tad Williams. Je fais juste mumuse avec ces deux univers.

* * *

**Chapitre I. Le début d'un Conte de Fées**

_Le sang de l'héritier se réveillera quand sonnera le glas de la fin du monde_

Harry poussa un long soupir. Se frottant les yeux, il réalisa que le soleil se levait. Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures et demie. Son regard se perdit au travers des barreaux de sa chambre. Les maisons à Privet Drive étaient toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Petit jardin de cinq mètres carrés, souvent bétonné, pour un meilleur entretien, haie de buis ou d'un autre végétal n'ayant aucun intérêt aux yeux de jeune orphelin, pour cacher aux yeux des voisins les petits défauts de tout un chacun. Les maisons elles-mêmes ne pouvaient se différencier. Même couleur brune, même toiture de tuiles rouges, même entrée et même garage.

Il se ressaisit avant de songer à la grande maison ténébreuse quelque part à Londres… Inoccupée depuis la mort de son dernier propriétaire.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et prépara le repas. Espoir que son oncle soit de bonne humeur et allège cette journée. Pourtant il n'était pas rentré depuis bien longtemps. Une semaine encore auparavant, il flânait encore dans le parc avec Ron et Hermione. Souriant en pensant à ses amis, il se demanda encore combien de temps ils allaient se tourner autour. Il semblait si normal qu'ils soient ensemble.

Tout en songeant à Ron, s'imposa à son esprit une jeune rouquine qui augmentait la fréquence de son cœur quand elle était dans les parages. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus lui manqueraient cet été. Heureusement, il retournerait chez les Weasley dès début aout. Jusque là, il devra survivre…

Une heure plus tard, son oncle se leva, un sourire au coin des lèvres, par l'odeur alléché. Il ne songea pas à le chasser alors qu'il s'empiffrait de lard et de bacon. Tout en commandant trois œufs sur le plat supplémentaire, il mit en route les informations.

« Flash info. La série d'attentats du vingt juin, au centre de Londres, est toujours non-revendiqués. L'enquête est suspendue, fautes d'indices suffisants. Les familles touchées manifestent dans la rue. Rappelons tout de même qu'un immeuble s'est effondré sur l'école d'à-côté. Dix enfants seulement sont rescapés. »

L'estomac d'Harry fit un bond périlleux. Le vingt juin. La date de la mort de Sirius. Lui savait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Le ministère de la magie avait finalement réussi à stopper ces idioties d'enquête de moldus. Ils ne pouvaient rien découvrir. C'est quand Voldemort avait fui le ministère, mis en déroute par Dumbledore. Au moins avec cette action, le ministre avait finalement déclaré qu'Harry avait raison ! Sans blague ! Voldemort était réellement revenu ! Mais il était trop tard. Le Seigneur noir avait déjà récupéré tous ses fidèles mangemorts. Lestrange, Malfoy, Rogue, Avery, Crabbe et Goyle… Et d'autres dont Harry ignorait les noms.

Son expression devint peinée. A cet instant, le flash info continuait.

« La thèse de l'attentat isolé est d'autant plus solide que dans les décombres ont été retrouvé le corps sans vie officiellement identifié comme celui de Sirius Black, le tueur en série aurait donc récidivé… »

De rage, Harry serra les poings. Le poste trembla mais Vernon ne le remarqua pas, l'esprit obsédé par autre chose.

« Ton idiot de parrain est mort, et tu ne nous a rien dit ? »

La peur revint s'instiller dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé que son oncle pourrait l'apprendre. Il avait osé espérer qu'il lui foutrait la paix, et lui permettre de faire son deuil en paix.

Manifestement, il rêvait.

« Garçon ! Tu ne nous as rien dit ? Triple corvées jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. Et aucun commentaires à tes … monstres. De toute façon, tu es si insignifiant que ton parrain a préféré abréger sa vie… en compagnie d'autres enfants ! Pas avec toi !

— Mensonges !

— Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. Sur. Ce. Ton !

— Il… il voulait me sauver… Lestrange l'a tué… Voile. Doloris. Cousine… Bellatrix… la tuerait… »

Le marmonnement disparût entre ses lèvres. Son dos tressautait d'anticipation. Son oncle semblait furieux. Et surtout ne le regardait plus du tout avec cet indice de peur qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

« Toi ! Tuer quelqu'un ? Laissa-moi rire ! »

Et son rire tonitruant s'éleva dans la maison, réveillant du coup les deux autres occupants.

* * *

Ce soir-là, il fut si éreinté, qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis en leur amenant leur dessert, alors qu'ils regardaient la télé. Dans sa chute, son regard se posa un dixième de seconde sur l'écran et il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur.

« Malfoy ! »

En effet, avec le commentaire du caméraman :

« Malgré la vague d'attentat dans Londres et les alentours, cela n'empêche pas certaines personnes de prendre le bon côté de la vie… »

Lesdits Malfoy, fils et père, étaient sur le quai d'une gare, entouré de trois filles et une femme. Il reconnut avec un temps de retard, la femme la plus âgée, comme la mère de son ennemi, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Elle se trouvait entre son fils et l'une des adolescentes, aussi blonde l'une que l'autre. Les deux adolescentes restantes, étaient un peu en retrait, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'imposer.

Intrigué et particulièrement stupéfait de voir son ennemi, sang-pur, débattre sur une petite télé, ayant manifestement aucune idée qu'il passait en direct dans plus d'un millier de foyers moldu, Harry resta bêtement les bras ballants, sans nettoyer le dessert qui tachait de plus en plus le magnifique tapis de Pétunia, ni songer qu'il bouchait la vue de son oncle… Et que ce dernier allait le lui faire payer.

Le présentateur continuait de pérorer sur la famille idéale qu'il espionnait, en ces premiers jours de vacances…

Harry s'intéressa à nouveaux aux traits des jeunes filles. Elles devaient avoir son âge, ou celui de Malfoy fils… Il était certains qu'elles n'étaient pas à Poudlard. La blonde faisait manifestement partie de la famille Malfoy. Mais quand il s'intéressa de plus près au portrait de l'une des brunette, il reçut un coup au cœur.

Vêtue de vêtements noirs, cette dernière avait des cheveux noirs, fins, regroupées dans une savante coiffure, un peu du même genre que celle qu'arborait Narcissa Malfoy. Non, ce qui lui fit mal, ce fut son visage. Les traits si fin et les yeux d'un gris inimitable. Black. Cette fille-là, harry aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'elle appartenait à la même famille que Sirius.

La troisième des adolescentes, brune aux yeux noirs, lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de nom dessus.

La scène disparut, aussi soudainement qu'un Avada. Il y eut un trait vert, qui fila vers la machine. Harry reprit ses esprit à ce moment là, et se jeta à terre par reflexe.

Harry reprit ses esprits et imagina bien que le sortilège de morts ne pourrait pas se déplacer à travers la télévision. Il s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine. Et par la force de l'habitude, nettoya sa précédente boulette. Vernon n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal, de même que l'ensemble de la petite famille. Une fois sa corvée fini, Harry s'installa sur son couchage, repassant la scène plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

Mais qui étaient donc ses trois filles, au demeurant fort belle chacune…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il s'étala sur son couchage. Son dos en sang, mais surtout son moral à zéro.

« Tu ne nous apportes que des ennuis. Personne ne t'aime car tu ne fais qu'être un fardeau pour tout le monde. Même ton parrain est mort par ta faute ! »

Les paroles de son oncle tournait et tournait dans sa tête… Le manque de nourriture lui jouait aussi des tours ; il ne savait plus si ce qu'il entendait était vrai ou non… Si le cri « Par la grâce d'Ineluki ! » était réellement de son oncle ou de l'un de ses nombreux, trop nombreux cauchemars.

Si Harry aurait pu réfléchir, il aurait compris que ce souvenir était avec lui depuis sa troisième année. Depuis qu'un détraqueur lui avait fait revivre les derniers instants de la vie de son père et sa mère. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce hurlement, de presque jouissance que Voldemort avait prononcé avant de tourner le sort vers lui. Avant de disparaître. Mais il avait laissé trainer yeux et oreilles, à la recherche de ce qu'était Ineluki. Pour rien. Nulle part n'était faite la moindre petite allusion à Ineluki. Etait-ce un dieu ? Un objet ? Une personne ? Une nouvelle appellation de Voldemort ?

Tout aurait si différent si ce jour-là, il aurait parlé de ses peurs à quelqu'un… mais non, ne voulant pas inquiéter son monde il avait continué seul dans son coin à se ronger les sangs en remuant des questions plus vieille que lui.

Et ce jour-là, le six juillet, il se laissa entrainer dans les limbes de l'inconscience et ne s'étonna pas, si au traditionnel décor des sous-sols du ministère, se présentait devant lui une longue route noire, sinueuse à souhait, d'où rien n'était visible à l'horizon.

Ses pieds se mirent en mouvement sans qu'il ne s'interroge plus, et il marcha sur cette route sinistre. Il n'avait jamais croisé cela. Comme si une part de lui-même était heureuse d'être rentré à la maison… Mais qui voudrait d'une maison aussi délabrée ?

* * *

Il marchait, il ne savait depuis quand, ses pieds l'élançaient, et son corps se couvrait d'hématomes, un pour chacune de ces chutes. La route qui au début était bien entretenue, quoique vide, n'était maintenant qu'un fil tenu, noir, aux multiples bosses, comme des cailloux dans un chemin de terre, au milieu de cette immensité d'un blanc désolant. Quelques fois, il lui semblait apercevoir des ombres, mais il ne croisa rien de bien tangible, jusqu'à la voir. _Elle_.

Minneyar. Écrit en lettre runique à la base de sa garde, sur la lame. Une épée comme on en montre dans les romans de chevalerie… Même si Harry n'en avait jamais lu, il avait souvent vu l'illustration sur la couverture de l'Histoire de Poudlard, car Godric Gryffondor représentait le même idéal chez les sorciers que le roi Arthur et sa table ronde chez les moldus.

Il s'avança, hypnotisé, vers l'épée, et la détailla. Une poignée aux multiples pierres précieuses, mais où se dessinait parfaitement la trace d'une main. La brillance inégalable du métal poli, comme s'il reflétait la lune.

Complètement sous le joug de l'artefact, en bon Gryffondor qui ne réfléchit qu'après, Harry déposa peu à peu sa main sur la poignée, tandis que celle-ci s'adaptait parfaitement à la forme de sa main.

Il lui sembla entendre, alors qu'il la serrait de plus en plus, un chant lointain ; un chant qu'il n'avait entendu que lors des cours si spéciaux d'Occlumentie, avec Rogue. De ces cours qui avaient finis avec le professeur blanc comme un linge, tandis qu'il avait retourné l'attaque, apercevant des images d'épées, d'un trio, avec une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts qui chantait une mélodie. Des images d'un passé qu'il ne connaissait pas, en tout point révolu.

Mais de ce dont il était sûr, l'épée sifflant dans l'air suivant le mouvement qu'il lui donnait, c'était que cette mélodie, cette chanson était la même, et que sa mère connaissait cette épée. Ou connaissait son futur rêve…

L'épée pourfendit les airs tandis que des ombres surgissaient et se faisait plus tangible, son mal-être disparut, n'insufflant dans ses veines qu'une envie d'actions, une envie de se défouler de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à taillader l'une de ces ombres vaguement humanoïde, un cri arrêta son geste.

« Posez immédiatement cette épée ! Sombre inconscient ! »

* * *

**_PASSE_**

Mark appela sa fille, chez ses beaux-parents, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. En effet, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, Estelle, sa femme venait de se rendormir. Et Lilliane dormait du sommeil des nouveau-nés.

Il tomba tout d'abord sur ces beaux-parents, qui furent ravis de savoir que leur fille allait bien, et que la petite dernière était née. Il les invita aux premières heures de visite, le lendemain à quatorze heures. Ensuite, il parla quelques minutes à sa fille ainée, essayant de lui expliquer qu'elle avait une petite sœur.

Le lendemain, les grands-parents et l'enfant s'extasièrent sur les sourires charmeurs que ce bout de femme faisait, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un jour. Ensuite Estelle et Mark signèrent l'extrait de naissance de Lilliane Rose Evans, ignorant qu'elle serait l'une des sorcières les plus importantes de son temps.

Et dans un coin de la chambre, l'enfant, qui venait de fêter ses quatre ans au cours du dernier mois regardait avec tristesse ses parents et ses grands-parents qui s'extasiait sur cette petite sœur. Elle se jura d'être toujours là pour elle, quand ses parents auraient d'autres enfants, et qu'ils ne leur accorderaient plus d'attention. Mark sourit en voyant le visage grave de son ainée :

« Pétunia, ce sera à toi de veiller sur ta petite sœur. Nous comptons tous sur ton aide. Tu devras la protéger et veiller sur elle, d'accord, mon cœur ? »

Un petit pincement de jalousie traversa l'enfant… Mais elle acquiesça avec gravité. Oui, ce sera toujours sa petite sœur fragile.

* * *

**_Le sang de l'héritier se réveillera quand sonnera le glas de la fin du monde_**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait ? Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver autour de mercredi prochain, je serais en congé donc ce sera possible !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, Partie 1 : L'Appel des Lames

**Résumé** :

Un Gryffondor aime les épées, direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison.  
Un Gryffondor aime foncer dans le danger, diriez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir tord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Un Gryffondor ne peut pas vivre en environnement Serpentard ? Si, je vous l'assure.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'entre en sixième année dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme les cinq ans précédents.  
Mais cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Non pas qu'il y ait un éternel nouveau professeur de Défense (après Quirrel, Lockart et Ombrage, je ne les crains plus) ou qu'une fille s'intéresse spécifiquement à moi, mais simplement je suis devenu Brillant Espoir.  
Donc en plus de devoir échapper à Voldemort qui rêve de me tuer, je dois l'empêcher de gagner le pouvoir d'Ineluki.

La situation pourrait être pire… Par exemple, je pourrais devoir vivre chez le professeur Rogue, me montrer amical avec Malfoy…

_Je vous le dis, moi. Un Gryffondor aime les épées, surtout si elles sont runiques. Un Gryffondor n'aime pas forcement le danger, mais le danger, lui, l'aime et le suit. Et un Gryffondor peut très bien survivre dans un environnement Serpentard. Il peut même se surprendre à en apprécier le calme et la réflexion._

**En quelques mots** : Ceci est un fic guardian Harry/Severus avec un cross-over **léger** vers l'Arcane des Epées (j'hésite en fait à le mentionner comme il y a juste le prologue et l'épilogue de chacune des parties qui se passent réellement dans le monde de Tad Williams).

C'est évidement un U.A. et je rajoute quelque personnages au canon (notamment trois filles que vous découvrirez bientôt.

Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties qui suivront plus ou moins la trame narrative de l'Arcane des Epées. La première partie fait la taille d'un petit roman déjà et est au trois quart rédigé (j'en suis au chapitre 18, qui s'appelle colère, d'ailleurs)...

**_NOTE_ **: la connaissance de l'univers de Tad Williams n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Celle de Harry Potter est par contre requise pour comprendre un minimum l'histoire. (ce que le résumé détaillé montre très bien, c'est une aventure de HARRY POTTER avec des éléments du monde et de l'intrigue de l'Arcane des Epées)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le monde de JK Rowling et de Tad Williams. Je fais juste mumuse avec ces deux univers.

* * *

**Chapitre II. Route des rêves**

_L'ombre invisible de la panthère veillera ses protégés tandis que l'envol du corbeau portera mauvais présages à ses ennemis…_

* * *

Harry se retourna promptement vers la source du bruit, encore interloqué de s'être fait interrompre.

« Posez cette épée ! Psychopathe de Gryffondor sénile, lâchez cette épée de malheur ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise Harry lâcha l'épée brutalement, pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant. Grand, certainement plus que lui, il portait des vêtements noirs, que le jeune homme reconnut pour être une tenue de combat. A la ceinture un fourreau d'une épée plus grande que celle qu'il venait de lâcher battait contre la botte gauche à chacun de ses pas. De son côté droit, l'inconnu portait une sacoche. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne portait plus d'épées, l'homme s'inclina légèrement face à lui.

« Je suis Sombre Songe. Si mes souvenirs ne me font pas défaut, d'après Morgénès, vous êtes Brillant Espoir. Je vous attendais. »

Harry l'observa avec scepticisme. Sa voix lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'osait pas formuler le nom, trop irréel. Mais quelle incongruité la magie ne permettait-elle pas ? Il décida de poser une simple question avant de s'enferrer dans une dissertation métaphysique avec lui-même.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

L'inconnu poussa un soupir de désespoir, puis commença à raconter une histoire, tout en faisant les cent pas devant Harry.

« Le nom que l'on me donne ici est Sombre Songe. Je suis ce qui s'appelle un Norn. »

En disant le dernier mot, il eut un mouvement de rapide de la tête, pour vérifier que personne ne l'écoutait. Il s'arrêta brièvement en face d'Harry scruta la brume et chuchota :

« Tu as attendu trop longtemps pour te manifester, vieux frère. Je serais son mentor. »

Il sembla à Harry voir du mouvement dans la brume environnante mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il revint à des sujets plus tangibles.

« Et… c'est quoi un Norme ?

— Un Norn. C'est une créature magique, qui peut sans soucis arpenter la route des rêves. Où nous sommes. Et toi, tu as une part de toi Sithi. Qui s'est réveillé il n'y pas longtemps. Tu es encore un enfant. Je peux t'apprendre des choses… Qui tu es… ce genre-là. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me reconnaisses en tant que mentor.

— Euh… »

La réponse très expressive du Gryffondor fit soupirer à nouveau l'inconnu. Il leva sa main gauche et la plaça sur son cœur :

« Moi, Sombre Songe, enfant de Sarani, connu sous le nom mortel de Severus Tobias Rogue, accepte de prendre Brillant Espoir en apprentissage et jure sur mes pouvoirs de Norn ne jamais lui nuire.

— Pro… Professeur ?

— Oh non… Pas toi ! »

Le dit-professeur sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et continua bravement.

« Ce qui est dit est dit. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma promesse, Po… Brillant Espoir. Mais évitez de dire à voix haute qui vous êtes. Sur cette route ne vous présentez que sous le nom de Brillant Espoir, apprenti de Sombre Songe. Il en va de votre sécurité… les brumes ont souvent des oreilles. »

Harry acquiesça gravement, comprenant que se jouait son destin. Il avait par-dessus tout besoin d'une aide, car s'il se souvenait de ce qui l'avait conduit à l'inconscience, la violence de son oncle lui paraissait lointaine.

« Si j'accepte d'être votre apprenti, professeur, vous m'emmènerez loin de ma famille ? »

L'homme prit un air réfléchi et répondit doucement :

« Je comprends qu'il peut être douloureux pour vous de quitter votre famille. Mais ce serait nettement mieux que je vous ai à l'œil. Vous risquez trop de faire tant de bêtises…

— Hein ? Non, je veux dire… Cela ne vous dérangera pas ?

— Ma tâche en ce monde est de former la nouvelle génération des porteurs de l'épée. Je suis prêt dès que j'ai su que mon frère avait échangé son pouvoir contre la vie d'un être cher… Et que j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait. »

Le visage du maitre de potions devint plus distant, et plus peiné. Plongé dans ses souvenirs vieux d'une vingtaine d'année, il n'amorça pas un mouvement jusqu'à que ne glisse à lui tel le mouvement du vent, une voix venue de la brume :

« Je reviens pour te soutenir, Sev… A bientôt. »

Un sourire fin flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Fait, fait, Loïc. Et s'il te plait, cette fois-ci, ne fuis plus… Loïc, mon vieux frère, mais je ne le lâcherais pas. »

Harry se demanda qui était ce Loïc, manifestement une connaissance de Rogue. Et si c'était celui-là qui avait échangé son pouvoir pour sauver un être cher. Il plongea dans ses songes en se demandant qui il aimait assez pour échanger contre la vie sauve, sa Magie. A sa plus grande horreur, il se sentit incapable de faire ce sacrifice, même pour sauver la belle Ginny.

Ce fut le professeur qui lui changea les idées en lui demanda avec un soupçon de sarcasme :

« Allez-vous acceptez d'être mon apprenti, ou préférez-vous votre vie royale dans votre famille ?

— Ma vie … royale ? Et vous y croyez en plus ? Si vous me retirez de cet enfer, je signe n'importe où, même à un mangemort… Le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra pas m'y remettre, hein ? »

Harry reçut un long regard interrogatif pour toute réponse, avant que l'ainé ne reprenne :

« Prenez sincèrement comme habitude de ne pas dire de noms propres ici. Il serait regrettable qu'un sbire d'Ineluki nous surprenne.

— Mais vous avez prononcez le nom de votre frère… Et le vôtre. »

Un soupir désespéré lui répondit.

« Ineluki n'est pas encore totalement réveillé. Je crois qu'Il a besoin de l'une des épées. Nous avons plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne cherche pas celle-là. Alors pour moi et Loïc, laisse-nous nous débrouiller. Nous connaissons parfaitement les risques de la route des rêves. Et puis Loïc… Non, il ne risque rien ici… Moi oui, car j'ai caché ma nature de Norn… et j'espère qu'elle restera dans l'ombre encore longtemps.

— Ineluki… c'est Volde…

— Pas de noms propres ! Brillant Espoir ! Fait un effort !

— Oui… enfin, vous avez compris ma question ?

— Pas encore… Ils ont failli la fusion quand tu es né. Comme quoi… tu mérites réellement le surnom de Sauveur.

— C'est si grave que cela ?

— Pire que tout. Malheureusement, si tu t'es réveillé, cela ne peut signifier que deux choses… L'épée Minneyar t'a appelé, vu que c'est vers elle que tu t'es dirigé… Ou tu étais en danger de mort.

— Hum… j'ai des souvenirs flous… Que veut réellement dire « en danger de mort » ?

— Non… si cela était le cas, vous ne seriez pas apparu près de l'épée…

— Euh… Professeur ? Sombre Songe ? Je ne suis pas tout-à-fait atterris ici… J'ai marché longtemps ! »

Les sourcils sombres se froncèrent et Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas reconnaitre le professeur au premier coup d'œil. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait divers détails lui apparurent tellement évidents. Les oreilles pointues du professeur retenaient des cheveux légèrement plus longs que ceux du professeur dans ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir… il n'avait jamais vu les oreilles de son professeur à Poudlard.

Le regard noir s'était chargé d'un peu de peine. Il semblait reparti dans les souvenirs. Ses lèvres formèrent quelques mots, et Harry crut y discerner le nom de sa mère à plusieurs reprises. Et les mots « sauver ». « Moldus » et « violents ».

Finalement, après un dernier secouement de la tête, il poussa un énième soupir.

« Ecoutez, Brillant Espoir si vous êtes en danger, nous devons retournez là où vous êtes entré.

— Et Pro… Sombre Songe ?

— Oui ?

— Vous pouvez réellement me retirer de chez eux ?

— Bien sûr. Je croyais que tu l'aurais compris. J'ai juré sur mon essence de Norn de te protéger. De toute façon, j'avais déjà juré sur la tombe de ta mère de ne pas rendre son sacrifice vain… Même si Laetitia n'a pas pu être sauvée cette seconde fois.

— Qui sont tous ces gens ? Loïc, Laetitia…

— Laetitia n'est rien pour toi. Et pour Loïc, tu devrais le rencontrer bientôt, bien que je ne sache pas quel habit il revêtira alors. Et je suis plus vieux que toi, Brillant Espoir. Je connais des gens que tu ne connais pas. Mais Tuna payera si elle a mis en danger son neveu… »

* * *

Dans le silence, ils laissèrent l'épée sur le sol, et retournèrent sur les pas d'Harry. Sombre songe lançait quelques fois des regards autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait des détails d'une chose invisible dans la brume. Finalement, il se décida à rompre le silence pour expliquer à son apprenti.

« La route des rêves n'a pas toujours été dans cet état de délabrement. Mais elle est liée à une terre qui est en ruine. Ce monde n'a pas tellement de nom, si ce n'est l'Ancien Monde. Certains de nos ancêtres ont réussi in-extremis à fuir. Avant… Il était plaisant de s'y promener. Avant, le Premier peuple, quand les Sithi et les Norn ne constituait qu'un seul peuple, se servait de cette route pour faire des réunions plus facilement. Pour traverser leur terre. Car à cette époque, on pouvait choisir où la route des rêves s'ancrait dans la réalité de l'Ancien Monde.

« Et maintenant, cela fait plus d'un millénaire, au moins, que l'Ancien Monde a disparu… Détruit par Ineluki. La route des rêves n'est plus qu'un faible reflet de ce qu'elle était avant.

« Quand je serais satisfait de tes connaissances, Brillant Espoir, je t'emmènerais là-bas. Sur la terre de nos ancêtres. »

Il continua à lui raconter des détails de la vie au temps du premier peuple. Asu'A, évidemment, mais aussi les Portes, qui permettait même aux enfants d'arriver sain et sauf sur cette route. Il lui parla aussi des dangers, qui guettaient l'aventurier un peu trop intrépide.

Brillant Espoir frissonna en prenant conscience que le délabrement apportait le peu de voyageur… le peu d'ennemi, par conséquent. Mais le maniement de l'épée qui chantait pour lui était dangereux… Même si l'homme refusait d'en dire davantage, il parlait simplement de ne pas tenter le destin. Attendre que l'autre trouve son épée… Seulement là, si elle est encore présente, il pourra l'utiliser.

* * *

Severus s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Les marques qui apparaissaient sur le corps de l'enfant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'épée runique n'auguraient vraiment rien de bon. Qu'avait donc vécu Brillant Espoir pour que son corps se couvre de tant de plaies ? Il savait qu'il ne connaitrait la vérité qu'e accompagnant le jeune Sithi chez lui. Sans oser dire qu'il avait tort et que l'enfant était en danger dans sa famille, il ressentait une onde de culpabilité pour ne pas être venu voir de plus près la famille de Lily, son amie d'enfance. Les blessures de son enfance n'avaient pas encore totalement guéris. Et c'est résigné que Sombre Songe sortit de ses pensées. Pester contre Pétunia n'arrangerait rien. Au contraire, il risquait seulement de faire peur à son apprenti.

En fait, Harry avait simplement le mauvais héritage. Si n'importe qui s'autre serait le fils de son amie d'enfance, il aurait pu beaucoup plus facilement prendre sur lui. Et l'aider dès le départ. Mais il ressemblait tellement à James Potter. S'en était proprement affolant.

Severus récapitula les différents évènements qui s'étaient passé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas improbable que Tuna ne respectait pas sa part du marché… L'enfant avait souvent fait preuve d'une grande crainte… Et que dire alors des souvenirs d'occlumentie ? L'enfant ne savait pas comment faire pour les modifier. Oui, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait la sœur de Lily, elle devrait se faire du souci. A ce propos, une ébauche de plan se forma dans son esprit.

Il conclut sa réflexion par un :

« Assurez-vous de sortir dans le parc à côté de chez vous, sans vous faire repérer par l'ordre. Je vous apporterais un formulaire d'apprentissage. Mais à personne vous ne devrait dire ce qui se passe. Ni Miss Granger, ni aucun des Weasley. Nous irons régulariser la situation chez Dumbledore dès que vous serez en état. Avez-vous compris, Brillant Espoir ?

— Oui, professeur. Mais pourquoi ne pas mettre mes amis au courant.

— Rappelez-moi juste, Brillant Espoir, dans la guerre qui se prépare, vous me placez dans quel camp ? »

Harry fit la grimace, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il voulait simplement voir son professeur comme un sauveur qui lui permettrait de s'échapper des Dursley…

Alors même que la veille, il aurait pu jurer le compter dans les mangemorts, aujourd'hui il ne savait plus… Après tout l'homme lui avait parlé d'une promesse. Et puis cet homme était le premier qui prononçait le nom d'Ineluki devant lui. Et manifestement, le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il s'opposait à lui. Mais d'après ses propres paroles Voldemort n'était pas Ineluki…

« Alors ?

— Je… je ne sais pas. Je vous ai vu parmi les mangemorts.

— Vous m'avez certainement aussi vu ailleurs. Mais Dumbledore respectera sa parole jusqu'au bout. Cette histoire est trop ancienne pour être remuée comme cela. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Mais tu comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne doit savoir que tu es devenu proche de moi ? Cela nous mettrait tous les deux en position délicate. »

Harry acquiesça, pensif. En effet, connaissant son meilleur ami comme il le connaissait, il se demandait sa réaction… et surtout jusqu'à quel niveau il pourrait être discret. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien pour l'instant. Et puis il ne s'en offusquerait pas pour autant… Il comprendrait.

* * *

Avant de le laisser partir et rentrer chez lui, Severus passa à tout autre chose. Il invoqua rapidement deux bâtons.

« Jeune Sithi, une première leçon de combat. Comme je refuse tout simplement que vous reposiez la main sur cette épée, prenez ce bâton. »

Il lui mit d'office le bâton dans les mains sans prendre de pincette puis il se recula d'un ou deux mètre.

« Que connais-tu du combat, Brillant Espoir ?

— Euh… Pas grand choses. A part esquiver…

— Bien, déjà sache que chaque arme à ses caractéristiques, ses points faibles et forts. Par exemple, ces bâtons sont excellents si tu sais t'en servir, mais pas très puissant si tu es seulement un novice. Néanmoins il est pratiquement toujours possible de trouver un bâton sur sa route… C'est une arme qui ne demande pas une grande force mais surtout une grande coordination et précision.

— Une épée demande de la force ?

— Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte avec Minneyar, car elle est particulière, mais oui, il faut une certaine force dans les bras pour manœuvrer une épée correctement. Et maintenant, rien ne vaut la pratique. Essaye d'utiliser le bâton pour parer et bloquer mes attaques. »

Sitôt après avoir dit ce dernier mot, Severus commença à pointer le bâton vers lui. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry réagissait, et parait le coup.

« Un peu de réactivité… »

Le commentaire flotta encore autour d'eux tandis que Severus reprit son arme à pleine main. Il retenta un coup aussi inutile que le premier, qui, cette fois, fut paré seulement une demi-seconde en retard.

« Bien… Tu t'améliores ! »

Ils continuèrent l'exercice pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parvienne à bloquer trois attaques. Severus lui expliqua à ce moment-là que la première qu'il avait fait ne servait à rien, et au contraire, l'exposait beaucoup trop.

* * *

Pour finir la journée, Severus le renvoya chez lui. Inquiet pour l'état du gamin, il le suivit dans la chambre du premier étage à Privet Drive. Hélas, il ne lui avait pas menti.

Severus garda quelques instants son apparence Norn. Il s'approcha à pas de loup près de là où gisait le Sithi. Les oreilles pointues dépassaient de sa tignasse noire, qui semblait plus longue et moins désordonnée. Severus passa longuement sa main au-dessus du corps de l'adolescent. Peu à peu la colère prenait le dessus, tandis que la magie guérissait l'enfant.

Il descendit mais ne croisa pas âme qui vive dans la maison. Agacé, mais à la fois soulagé pour son futur apprenti, il disparut des lieux et rentra chez lui, préparant tout pour le lendemain.

* * *

**§¤§¤§ Passé §¤§¤§**

* * *

La petite fille courait dans le parc municipal pour rattraper sa sœur. Elle voulait lui montrer son « trésor », composé en tout et pour tout d'une magnifique pâquerette à la tige violette et aux pétales d'un exquis vert fluo.

Et la grande Pétunia, du haut de ses huit ans fuyait justement cette sainte « horreur » que sa sœur avait déniché elle ne savait où.

« Tun' Tunaaaa ! T'es où ? »

Le cri de Lily resta sans réponse tandis que la grande sœur se répétait dans un mantra qu'elle espérait puissant :

« Je suis invisible, je suis invisible, je suis invisible… Elle ne me voit pas… Elle ne sait pas où je suis… »

Mais qui échoua lamentablement quand la petite fille fit le tour de l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était aplatie.

« Tiens ! Pour toi Tuna ! Parce que je t'aime ! »

* * *

**_L'ombre invisible de la panthère veillera ses protégés tandis que l'envol du corbeau portera mauvais présages à ses ennemis…_**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait ? Prochain chapitre, le week-end prochain, normalement !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, Partie 1 : L'Appel des Lames

**Résumé** :

Un Gryffondor aime les épées, direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison.  
Un Gryffondor aime foncer dans le danger, diriez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir tord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Un Gryffondor ne peut pas vivre en environnement Serpentard ? Si, je vous l'assure.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'entre en sixième année dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme les cinq ans précédents.  
Mais cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Non pas qu'il y ait un éternel nouveau professeur de Défense (après Quirrel, Lockart et Ombrage, je ne les crains plus) ou qu'une fille s'intéresse spécifiquement à moi, mais simplement je suis devenu Brillant Espoir.  
Donc en plus de devoir échapper à Voldemort qui rêve de me tuer, je dois l'empêcher de gagner le pouvoir d'Ineluki.

La situation pourrait être pire… Par exemple, je pourrais devoir vivre chez le professeur Rogue, me montrer amical avec Malfoy…

_Je vous le dis, moi. Un Gryffondor aime les épées, surtout si elles sont runiques. Un Gryffondor n'aime pas forcement le danger, mais le danger, lui, l'aime et le suit. Et un Gryffondor peut très bien survivre dans un environnement Serpentard. Il peut même se surprendre à en apprécier le calme et la réflexion._

**En quelques mots** : Ceci est un fic guardian Harry/Severus avec un cross-over **léger** vers l'Arcane des Epées (j'hésite en fait à le mentionner comme il y a juste le prologue et l'épilogue de chacune des parties qui se passent réellement dans le monde de Tad Williams).

C'est évidement un U.A. et je rajoute quelque personnages au canon (notamment trois filles que vous découvrirez bientôt.

Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties qui suivront plus ou moins la trame narrative de l'Arcane des Epées. La première partie fait la taille d'un petit roman déjà et est au trois quart rédigé (j'en suis au chapitre 18, qui s'appelle colère, d'ailleurs)...

**_NOTE_ **: la connaissance de l'univers de Tad Williams n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Celle de Harry Potter est par contre requise pour comprendre un minimum l'histoire. (ce que le résumé détaillé montre très bien, c'est une aventure de HARRY POTTER avec des éléments du monde et de l'intrigue de l'Arcane des Epées)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le monde de JK Rowling et de Tad Williams. Je fais juste mumuse avec ces deux univers.

* * *

**Chapitre III. L'enlèvement**

* * *

_**C'est dans ses plus grandes erreurs que l'Homme apprend ses limites.**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fouilla sa tirelire. Il se sentait nettement mieux que la veille. Ses plaies ne semblaient plus qu'être des méchantes cicatrices. Il ne savait pas ce qui était la cause de ce miracle, mais il en était reconnaissant. Sachant que son oncle le considèrerait pour encore inconscient une bonne partie de la journée, il profita de l'instant pour réorganiser ses pensées.

Qui était réellement son professeur de potion ? Un mangemort ? Un guerrier de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Bizarrement, depuis qu'il avait improvisé ce cours sur le maniement d'une arme, Harry le voyait bien plus guerriers qu'avant. Il faut lui accorder qu'il savait se battre, sans aucun doute. Et très certainement aussi qu'il devait être rompu à toutes les techniques d'assassinat. Tout d'un coup il n'eut pas envie de laisser cet homme l'approcher. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, alors que sa porte s'ouvrit-en d'un coup brusque.

« Potter, debout là-dedans ! »

Harry souhaita par-dessus tout disparaître et que son oncle ne le revoit jamais…

Le regard de Vernon fit le tour de la chambre, glissant sur sa silhouette sans même la voir. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait jouer une telle comédie. Et à quoi cela servirait-il ? A lui faire se sentir moins important ? Il lui offrait juste la possibilité d'être au calme encore un peu de temps.

Vernon souffla trois fois et re-vérifia cinq fois supplémentaire puis il repartit en direction de la cuisine. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Harry se saisit de ses livres de cours, qu'il enfourna tous pêle-mêle dans son sac. Son regard devint nostalgique quand il se posa une dernière fois sur toutes ses affaires.

Puis il se décida à quitter sa geôle dont la porte était restée ouverte, invitation muette ou oubli opportun ? L'orphelin ne se posa pas davantage de question. Il chercha son oncle, parce qu'il avait tout de même besoin de sa baguette et de son balai… il n'imaginait pas partir sans…

Il tendit l'oreille et put entendre distinctement son cousin ronfler dans les chambres voisines. Il entendit le pas léger de sa tante sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il entendait aussi le léger froissement des rideaux. Elle devait ouvrir sa fenêtre aux premiers rayons du soleil. Et par-dessus tout cela, il entendait la porte du frigo s'ouvrir, et son oncle fouiller dedans sans prendre trop de précaution. Puis Harry perçut le crépitement de l'huile dans la plaque. Comme s'il y avait besoin de mettre les tranches de lard dégoulinante de graisse dans encore un peu plus de graisse.

Harry retint un haut de cœur. D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi sensible… Qu'est-ce qui avait changé si brusquement en lui ? Il descendit avec plus d'application et à sa joie, n'entendit pas l'escalier craquer sous son poids. Passant devant la salle de bain, il décida de boire un peu d'eau avant d'affronter son oncle. Tous les arguments sont bons pour éviter de l'affronter en face, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le sourire s'effaça quand il se regarda. Son visage n'était plus le même… Et par Merlin ! Il avait les mêmes oreilles pointues que celles qu'arborait son professeur. La couleur de ses yeux avait légèrement viré vers le turquoise. Il n'avait plus les yeux de sa mère, et cette pensée l'attrista un peu. Ses cheveux avaient eux aussi subi un changement : plus longs, ils semblaient aussi plus docile et plus doux… Mais ils n'étaient quand même pas assez raides pour cacher les pointes de ses oreilles.

Il but deux longues gorgées, qu'il s'amusa à imaginer dans son esprit, descendre doucement le long de sa trachée, puis entrer dans son estomac, et là, passer dans le sang… Vite, l'étrangeté de ses pensées le refrappa en plein fouet.

Il commençait petit à petit à se faire peur. Peut-être son oncle avait-il raison ? Peut-être ne méritait-il pas de vivre… Pourtant, quand il regarda à travers la fenêtre du salon, il vit un corbeau noir comme la nuit frapper sans relâche. Pétunia tenta de la faire partir avant de pâlir brutalement. Elle se recula comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et demanda d'une voix blanche à Vernon s'il avait vu le garçon.

Suite à la réponse négative, elle ajouta d'une petite voix :

« Peut-être pourrions-nous sortir toutes ses affaires, la maison ne serait plus contaminé avec. On a qu'à les mettre dans la petite cabane dans le jardin. »

Le corbeau frappa une dernière fois la vitre du salon, adressa ce qu'Harry interpréta comme un clin d'œil. Le jeune sorcier devint de plus en plus blême… D'abord ses relatifs qui faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas… ou plus exactement comme s'ils ne le voyaient plus, et puis ensuite un corbeau au comportement louche lui faisait un clin d'œil ?

Et cela sans parler des réactions si étranges du cours de ses pensées… ou la réaction de panique de sa tante à la vue d'un simple animal. Dans quel monde de fous avait-il posé les pieds ? Puis son apprentissage auprès du maître de potions lui revint en mémoire. Au lieu de lui apporter du réconfort, peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ses questions, il ne cessait de douter. A croire qu'il n'avait plus le courage si cher aux Gryffondor. Il ne craignait plus pour sa vie, il avait dépassé cela il y a longtemps, non il craignait seulement de se faire entraîner dans un nouvel engrenage. Comme si tuer ou être tuer par Voldemort ne suffisait plus.

* * *

Sa si-aimable famille lui avait facilité les choses. Voyant qu'il semblait avoir disparu, ils avaient simplement jeté ses affaires dehors. Pétunia ne voulait pas sortir. Elle parlait d'un corbeau vengeur, avec l'âme d'un mort. Vernon lui avait lancé un regard désapprobateur, mais ne la forçait pas. Elle avait vécu des choses bien plus terrifiantes que lui dans son adolescence, avec son atroce sœur…

Harry n'eut donc qu'à cueillir par terre chacune de ses affaires. Avant de partir de Privet Drive, il se demanda comment échapper à la vigilance des membres du phœnix qui devait être posté devant chez lui. Heureusement, ses affaires les plus importantes (baguette, balai, cage d'Hedwige) étaient restées réduites par Hermione. Sa chouette se baladait quelque part, certainement au terrier ou à Poudlard. Il fourra le reste en boule par-dessus ses livres de cours.

Très ironique, il fit un signe d'au revoir aux barreaux de la chambre, puis passa la barrière qui les séparait des voisins en un simple saut. Il savait que les voisins n'étaient jamais là. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de leur haie correctement. Et pourquoi il pouvait la franchir sans problème.

L'objectif principale restait pour lui d'atteindre le parc municipale sans être vu, ni par Mrs Figgs, la cracmolle aux ordres de Dumbledore, ni par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui devait monter la garde autour de la maison.

Finalement ce fut bien plus facile, il sortit sur la route assez loin et il reconnut sans peine le dos de Rogue. Il se demanda un instant à quel jeu il jouait, quand il comprit qu'il emmenait Arthur loin de là où il était. Il lui permettait d'aller à son rendez-vous sans être inquiété.

Il s'installa dans le parc, et attendit tranquillement que son futur mentor arrive. Il supposait avec raison que ce dernier savait très bien qu'il devait arriver bientôt au parc municipal.

En effet, une vingtaine de minute plus tard, il le vit entrer avec décontraction dans le parc. Sans un mot, il lui tendit le bras. Quand Harry mit la main dessus, en bon Gryffondor qui ne recule pas devant le danger, il se sentit projeter dans un autre lieu.

* * *

« Entrez… »

L'homme qui avait frappé à l'honorable porte du bureau de Dumbledore ressenti son rythme cardiaque s'enflammer, comme lorsqu'il était enfant… Avec Sev' et Lily, quand il se retrouvait dans le bureau du directeur.

Après une vague de nostalgie, il mit sa main sur la poignée et poussa doucement la porte. Les deux yeux attentifs de l'éternel directeur de Poudlard le scrutèrent.

« Bonjour Loïc. Tu voulais me parler ?

— Oui. Je revendique la garde de mon neveu. »

Les yeux du vieux sorcier se mirent à pétiller d'un coup.

« Loïc, Loïc… Je pense que vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas accédez à votre requête. Votre neveu est très bien là où il est. Et avant de vous confier la moindre personne, j'aimerais savoir à quoi vous avez occupez toutes vos journées, depuis tout ce temps. »

La question était posé simplement, sur un ton amical, quoiqu'un peu curieux. Albus avait toujours bien aimé ce Serdaigle un peu Serpentard sur les bords…

« Hum… J'ai visité le monde… ici ou là… »

Le sourire d'Albus s'intensifia. Il se demandait si son ancien étudiant ne serait pas réparti uniquement à Serpentard, si jamais il repassait sous le Choixpeau.

« Et comment est le monde ? Où êtes-vous allé ? Vous avez quand même disparu le lendemain de vos Aspics. Même votre mère ignorait où vous étiez, Loïc. Allez, dites-moi tout…

— Hum… Rien de bien passionnant, professeur.

— Avez-vous eu des contacts avec Voldemort ?

— Heu… Non. Vous savez, les types comme ça, je m'en éloigne comme de la peste. »

Albus ajouta un brin de légilimentie à son regard lumineux et sut qu'il n'avait pas menti cette fois. Maintenant la vraie question allait arriver. Et il était bien curieux de savoir ce que ça allait donner.

« Et avez-vous entendu parler d'un certain Sanguio ?

— San… Sanguio ? »

Nous y voilà, pensa avec amusement le sage homme. Que vas-tu me raconter ? Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Honnête ou menteur ?

« Je… euh… pourquoi ?

— C'est moi qui ai posé la question, Loïc. Allez, soit un gentil garçon et réponds à ma question ! »

Albus analysa la complexion de plus en plus rosée que prenait le jeune homme. Finalement ce dernier parla :

« Sanguio était un autre disciple de mon maître.

— Ah… c'est cela que tu appelles visiter le monde ? Et qui était ton maître ?

— Suis-je réellement obligé de vous répondre professeur ?

— Si tu veux avoir une chance de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, à Poudlard, et ainsi voir ton neveu, oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux toujours partir, je ne te retiens…

— Bien… choix immense, en effet, je vois. Aéris.

— Sanguio était le disciple d'Aéris avant que vous ne rencontriez les deux ?

— Oui. »

La dernière parole avait été prononcée du bout des lèvres et le directeur devina qu'il y avait là beaucoup plus qu'une simple concurrence. En tout cas, ce nom lui ouvrait la porte de l'esprit de son ancien élève.

« Et vous avez terminé votre formation auprès d'Aéris ?

— … Non. »

Là encore, le mot, sec, avait été prononcé avec le plus de mauvais fois possible. Il était manifeste que cette formation complémentaire à l'école de sorcellerie ne faisait pas partie des souvenirs préférés de l'homme en face de lui.

Albus tenta une autre approche, sans comprendre qu'aux yeux de son interlocuteur le sujet n'avait pas changé.

« Et avez-vous une famille… quelque part ?

— Non. Plus personne. »

La hargne avec lequel il prononça ses paroles se radoucit quand il prononça la suite :

« Et j'ai perdu mon neveu avant de faire sa connaissance.

— Voyons ! Il n'est pas mort ! Vous pourrez facilement faire sa connaissance au cours de l'année, si vous êtes professeur.

— Je ne serais pas celui vers qui il se tournera. Il m'a encore volé un rôle.

— Comme le dit un très bon film moldu, l'envie de vengeance risque de vous attirer du côté obscur… Ou… je ne sais plus comment était précisément cette phrase. C'était sublime. Je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas diffuser ces films pour les étudiants…

— Vous comparez la guerre contre Voldemort à un épisode de Star-Wars ?

— Oh ! Vous êtes magnifique, Loïc ! Vous connaissez le Cinéma ! Quels inventifs ces moldus ! Quelle imagination débordante. Et vous l'avez vu dans une salle de cinéma ? Mais si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, vous êtes un sang pur…

— Être sang-pur n'empêche pas de vivre un moment chez les moldus…

— Un moment ? Mais combien de temps avez-vous vécu chez les moldus, Loïc ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous a soudainement donné envie de retourner parmi les sorciers, pour revendiquer un neveu dont vous ne savez rien ? »

La discussion continua comme cela, Dumbledore prenant des nouvelles de ce Serdaigle si apte à se refermer sur lui-même quand sa cheminée émit un appel.

« Vous m'excusez, Loïc, c'est une cheminée prioritaire qui peut intervenir en plein entretien comme cela.

— Faites, professeur. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Nous reprendrons la discussion plus tard… »

A la plus grande surprise de Loïc et Albus, c'est le visage de Severus qui apparut. Il fit un signe de tête et tout son être se raidit quand il aperçut Loïc.

« Albus, Potter est chez moi en ce moment. Mais j'aimerais que cette information reste confidentielle. Ne prévenez personne, laissez les tours de gardes à Privet Drive…

— Severus, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous voir. Si vous voulez passer, Loïc est à Poudlard.

— J'ai remarqué. Loïc, si tu veux voir Harry, j'habite toujours la vieille maison de mes parents. Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras le chemin. »

Après un dernier signe de tête vers Albus, il coupa la communication.

* * *

Harry resta alité plusieurs jours, et Severus préférait le soigner sous forme Sithi. Pas qu'il connaissait mieux l'anatomie Sithi, mais plutôt qu'il craignait les effets secondaires d'une transformation sur l'adolescent. Il avait déjà dû dépenser tant, et à la fois pour être invisible aux yeux de sa famille, et à la fois pour se guérir d'une telle manière. Quelques fois, Severus avait des remords sur sa façon de traiter Harry au cours de ses dernières années.

Quoique l'adolescent pense de lui, il se laissait soigner. Et de toute façon, vu le haut degré des potions qu'il ingurgitait en continu, Harry ne pouvait pas être réellement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait pas protester alors que ce soit le maître des potions qui se transforme en infirmière.

Dès qu'il fut en mesure d'être conscient, Severus lui fit apporter des livres sur l'escrime, sur la théorie des différentes armes que l'on pouvait trouver dans le commerce : épées, rapières, sabre, fléau, dague… Si Harry avait des préjugés, il apprit dans ces livres leurs définitions exactes. La différence entre deux de ces armes, qui vont de la forme de l'objet, à la taille directement.

Il resta dix jours immobile mais avec une part de conscience qui allait d'un quart d'heure le premier jour de réveil à cinq heures le dernier. Et ces jours-là, Severus ne réclamait pas son avis sur la question que ce soit lui qui le soigne. Il l'assommait juste de connaissances théoriques sur les armes.

Quand ces dix jours se terminèrent, Severus le poussa à se lever et faire le plus d'exercices physiques qu'il pouvait.

« Le plus important, quand on veut se battre à l'épée, est non seulement d'avoir une bonne technique, mais avant tout d'avoir une excellente forme physique. Et je crois que cela fait presque un an que vous n'avez plus fait de sport, jeune homme… Sans parler des conditions de vie que vous avez eu dans votre… famille.

— Les plaies ne risquent pas de se rouvrir ?

— Si et c'est pourquoi je vais vous surveiller de près. Vous aurez deux seuils. Le premier, je veux que vous le dépassiez, pour apprendre à votre corps la souplesse et l'endurance que je lui demande. Le second, restez en deçà. Dès que vous sentez que vous étirez trop la peau d'une cicatrice fraîche, arrêtez l'entraînement immédiatement. C'est bien compris ? Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez être juge. Et puis si je vois que vous vous entêtez, comme un fichu Gryffondor que vous êtes, je vous arrêterais. »

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Harry hocha la tête.

La première séance, Harry hésitait avant chaque exercice de souplesse et d'endurance, un peu intimidé par la peur d'ouvrir ses blessures. Son mentor le comprit, et lui laissa doucement reprendre confiance dans son corps. Severus regretta un moment d'habiter dans la maison de son père, dans un cadre moldu, car cela empêchait l'adolescent de reprendre confiance sur un balai. Pour plus de sûreté, il lui interdit de sortir dans la rue.

Le lendemain, Harry se dépensa un peu plus, en restant parfaitement en deçà de ses deux seuils. Tout de même, à la fin de son heure d'entraînement, il se sentit fatigué physiquement. Le troisième jour, par contre, Harry avait repris entièrement confiance dans son corps et se donna à fond. Ce fut Severus qui le stoppa, avant que l'une des plaies en travers du dos ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Harry grinçait des dents, prêts à aller jusqu'au bout quelles que soient les conséquences.

« Il est inutile de chercher à rompre ton corps, Harry. Il faut le traiter avec respect. J'aimerais savoir si tu as ressenti quelque chose de différents, cette fois-ci, par rapport à hier.

— Je crois que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin que les autres fois.

— Oui. C'est un phénomène commun. Les moldus l'ont surnommé : l'accident de la prise de confiance. Quand on commence quelque chose qu'on sait dangereux, pendant un moment, notre cerveau contrôle parfaitement tous les risques. Il a tendance à vouloir nous freiner. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, on se dit 'En fait c'est très simple, et pas tellement dangereux. Il suffit de faire… ' Et à partir de ce moment-là, ça se complique. Parce que la tête est confiante. Elle n'a jamais eu d'accidents. Par conséquent elle assimile ça à du 'sans danger'. Et l'accident arrive. Après, la personne reprend conscience des risques, sans perdre totalement la confiance d'avant. Tu comprends ?

— Oui. C'est-à-dire que je devrais y aller moins fort la prochaine fois.

— C'est tout un art d'atteindre l'équilibre. Je ne te le demande pas tout de suite. Cela viendra… »

Après cette discussion, Harry oscilla entre jour où il repoussait trop loin ses frontières et ceux où il ne se fatiguait pas outre mesure. Mais peu à peu son corps regagnait un peu de puissance.

* * *

**§¤§¤§ Passé §¤§¤§**

* * *

« Viens, Severus, et surtout tiens-toi bien. Jane et William sont deux sang-pur. Ne dis pas un mot sur ton père. Et surtout ne manque pas de respect ! Ils ont un fils de ton âge…

—Mère ! C'est la cinquième fois que vous le dites depuis qu'on a quitté la maison ! Et je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je sais me tenir. »

La mère reprit la main de son fils de six ans et avança à plus grand pas dans la ruelle un peu sombre. Ils sortirent de l'impasse du tisseur et entrèrent rue des marronniers.

« Jane m'a écrit qu'ils habitait aux quatre. »

La mère marqua un arrêt devant la plaque indiquant le numéro quatre. Nulle boite aux lettres visibles, une haie de deux mètre de haut, évitant les curieux, et un petit portail, de ceux qui sont étroits et inquiétant. Avant de le passer, une sonnette. Eileen attrapa l'épaule de son fils pour avoir toute son attention.

« Comme les Pettigrow sont de sang-pur, et que bien que je sois de sang-pur, tu es de sang-mêlé, nous devons annoncer notre arrivée. C'est une coutume de bonne conduite.

— D'accord Mère. Mais on peut peut-être sonner, maintenant ?

— J'ai dit sois respectueux Severus ! »

L'enfant fit la grimace, mais la jeune mère appuya quand même sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison vint leur ouvrir. Il les conduisit à travers le jardin jusqu'à une table dressée, entourée de trois fauteuil et deux chaises.

« Maîtres, les Rogue sont arrivés.

— Merci Mirza. Fais-nous du thé, donc. »

L'homme qui venait de parler avait une voix grave, qui inspire le silence autour de lui. Sans être totalement charismatique, il restait dans les personnes dont l'avis était presque toujours pris en compte. Il reflétait quelqu'un de sérieux, et peut-être même de stricte. William Pettigrow travaillait au ministère, dans le département de régulation des espèces et avait acquis sa prestance au cours de discussion avec des vampires, des loups-garous et d'autres créatures de la Magie.

Sa femme, Jane Pettigrow, était de cette race plus ronde que haute, femme au foyer au visage accueillant. Elle ne levait pas la voix contre son mari, mais quand elle décidait de prendre la parole, ses mots atteignaient directement le cœur.

L'enfant, arborant les traits d'un savant mélange entre eux deux, possédait un visage sans beauté particulière, rondouillard, brun aux yeux marron. Il se distinguait de ses parents par une curiosité, à la limite de l'indiscrétion et par une agitation peu commune. Si son père ne lui aurait pas adressé cinq regards noirs, il se serait levé dès que les invités seraient arrivés, et aurait embarqué l'autre enfant vers sa chambre, en écoutant tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter sur les enfants du quartier, tout autant que sur les enfants moldus.

« Prenez place, Madame Rogue. Et laissez votre fils sur la chaise à coté de Peter.

— Merci. Votre déménagement s'est bien passé ? Vous ne regrettez pas les vertes collines de Galles ?

— Je crois que Peter appréciera d'être au contact d'autres enfants. Les collines c'est bien, ça permet de jouer au Quidditch sans être inquiété des moldus, mais c'est peu social, quand même. Et il a une telle soif d'apprendre. Et puis Jane voulait écrire un nouveau guide…

— Sur quel sujet ? Je me souviens avoir lu le Guide du sorcier en haute société. Très bonne analyse du sujet je dois dire.

— Oui, je l'ai écrit l'année de mon mariage. N'étant pas de haute société à ma naissance, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'adapter… L'écrire m'a permis de bien comprendre comment toute cette société fonctionne.

— Et cette fois-ci ? De quoi allez-vous traiter ?

— Son nom sera : le Guide du sorcier en milieu moldu. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons déménagé.

— Sujet intéressant. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, cela fait sept ans que je vis dans le monde moldu, comme mon mari ne veut pas de magie dans la maison… Mais je préfèrerais venir vous rendre visite.

— Je serais aussi ravie de voir une maison aménagée par un sorcier au contact des moldus !

— Madame Pettigrow, mon mari serait furieux si vous venez à l'improviste. Laissez-moi décider d'une date. Je vous préviendrais. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous inviter tout de suite.

— C'est sûr, si t'attends qu'il ait dessoulé !

— Severus ! »

L'enfant tira la langue à sa mère en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un air de dire « démens donc ce que je viens de dire, si tu l'oses ! »

« Tiens-toi bien, Severus ! »

La mère accompagna sa réprimande d'une petite tape sur le haut de la tête.

L'enfant bouda et observa plutôt l'elfe de maison qui venait de revenir portant un plateau occupé par trois tasses et une théière magnifique.

« Les enfants seront mieux dans la chambre de Peter, qu'en pensez-vous, chère voisine ? »

Eileen regarda son fils d'un air sévère.

« Je ne voudrais pas que l'on s'impose… Severus sait se tenir, normalement. »

L'enfant rondouillard commença à s'inquiéter de devoir rester sur ses chaises inconfortables. Il préférait de loin inviter l'autre enfant dans sa chambre. Il commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise, sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas parler.

Jane eut un petit sourire devant le manège de son fils.

« Nous pourrons discuter plus tranquillement s'ils seront dans leur chambre, surveillé par Mirza, pour être sûr qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Dans ce cas-là, je m'incline. Severus, reste bien sage, et ne fais pas de bêtises.

— Oui Mère. »

Les deux enfants quittèrent la table et Severus visita la maison des Pettigrow, bien qu'en traînant les pieds. Cela ne diminua pas pour autant l'enthousiasme débordant de Peter, qui tenait à lui montrer chacune des petites choses de sa maison. Telle une ombre, Mirza les suivait, pour ne pas que le petit maître se fasse du tort.

* * *

_**C'est dans ses plus grandes erreurs que l'Homme apprend ses limites.**_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait ? Prochain chapitre, le week-end prochain, normalement !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, Partie 1 : L'Appel des Lames

**Résumé** :

Un Gryffondor aime les épées, direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison.  
Un Gryffondor aime foncer dans le danger, diriez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir tord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Un Gryffondor ne peut pas vivre en environnement Serpentard ? Si, je vous l'assure.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'entre en sixième année dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme les cinq ans précédents.  
Mais cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Non pas qu'il y ait un éternel nouveau professeur de Défense (après Quirrel, Lockart et Ombrage, je ne les crains plus) ou qu'une fille s'intéresse spécifiquement à moi, mais simplement je suis devenu Brillant Espoir.  
Donc en plus de devoir échapper à Voldemort qui rêve de me tuer, je dois l'empêcher de gagner le pouvoir d'Ineluki.

La situation pourrait être pire… Par exemple, je pourrais devoir vivre chez le professeur Rogue, me montrer amical avec Malfoy…

_Je vous le dis, moi. Un Gryffondor aime les épées, surtout si elles sont runiques. Un Gryffondor n'aime pas forcement le danger, mais le danger, lui, l'aime et le suit. Et un Gryffondor peut très bien survivre dans un environnement Serpentard. Il peut même se surprendre à en apprécier le calme et la réflexion._

**En quelques mots** : Ceci est un fic guardian Harry/Severus avec un cross-over **léger** vers l'Arcane des Epées (j'hésite en fait à le mentionner comme il y a juste le prologue et l'épilogue de chacune des parties qui se passent réellement dans le monde de Tad Williams).

C'est évidement un U.A. et je rajoute quelque personnages au canon (notamment trois filles que vous découvrirez bientôt.

Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties qui suivront plus ou moins la trame narrative de l'Arcane des Epées. La première partie fait la taille d'un petit roman déjà et est au trois quart rédigé (j'en suis au chapitre 18, qui s'appelle colère, d'ailleurs)...

**_NOTE_ **: la connaissance de l'univers de Tad Williams n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Celle de Harry Potter est par contre requise pour comprendre un minimum l'histoire. (ce que le résumé détaillé montre très bien, c'est une aventure de HARRY POTTER avec des éléments du monde et de l'intrigue de l'Arcane des Epées)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le monde de JK Rowling et de Tad Williams. Je fais juste mumuse avec ces deux univers.

Désolé pour mon oubli de la semaine dernière. Voilà le chapitre. Et l'arrivée véritablement de la première OC de l'histoire, Miss Iféa.

* * *

**Chapitre IV. Impasse du tisseur**

* * *

**_Après avoir attiré le malheur autour d'elle, elle comprendra enfin le sens du bonheur._**

* * *

Deux semaines, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, passèrent sans qu'Harry ne lance de discussion polémique sur son apprentissage, ni qu'ils évoquent les sujets douloureux. Ils se contentaient du jour au jour et ne faisait pas de plan sur la comète. Pourtant un soir après une réunion de l'ordre du phœnix, Severus revint avec un masque glamour dans sa valise.

« Harry, si tu veux sortir un peu de la maison, il va te falloir un autre prénom.

— Hein ?

— Un demi mois au contact d'un Serpentard renommé ne t'a pas inculqué des bases minimales de réflexion ? Je sais que tu rêves de sortir, tu parles dans ton sommeil. Mais je ne te laisserais pas aller dehors sans que tu ne sois camouflé. Comme j'ai pu obtenir ma commande aux frères Weasley, tu vas pouvoir sortir, mais je veux te fabriquer une autre identité.

— Euh… Henry ?

— C'est un peu trop proche, mais au moins tu réagiras… Va pour Henry… »

Puis il lui tendit le masque. Harry le positionna sur son visage. Severus qui l'observait sans plus prononcer une parole opina de la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Désormais, Harry avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds cendrés d'une longueur moyenne d'un cm, un visage légèrement plus fin et plus allongé. Sa stature ne bougeait pas, car Severus avait investi uniquement dans un masque, et non dans la combinaison complète.

D'un geste soupe de la main, il désigna à son apprenti un miroir au fond du salon. Harry s'y précipita, curieux de l'apparence qu'il avait. Il s'y détailla longuement, jouant avec ses traits et les sensations inhabituelles qu'ils procuraient. Par exemple, ses oreilles étaient maintenant à l'air libre, et se révélaient beaucoup plus sensible. Pareil pour quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, la sensation changeait radicalement. Comme quand il avait pris du polynectar. Sauf que grâce à cet objet, il évitait le goût atroce de la potion. Et la peau de la personne que l'on endossait n'était pas obligée d'exister réellement. Ce qui était sûrement le cas d'Henry Charly, comme Harry avait décidé de s'appeler quand il porterait ce masque.

Puis il se tourna vers son maître et demanda avec appréhension s'il avait réellement le droit d'aller dans la rue.

Ce dernier ria un peu de l'air hébété de l'adolescent et lui montra la direction de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Depuis qu'il pouvait sortir, Henry Charly préférait faire ses exercices journaliers dehors. Il profitait ainsi du temps magnifique de cette fin du mois de juillet. Dès le troisième jour, il remarqua une jeune fille, assise sur un muret près de là où il courait.

Il lui adressa tout d'abord un signe de tête auquel elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, alors il abandonna. Et depuis il passait chaque matin là où elle était. Un jour qu'il ajouta une autre série d'exercice, sur place, il s'installa de manière à pouvoir l'observer, sans être trop près. Ce fut elle qui vint à sa rencontre. Il la détailla calmement, tentant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu sa tête.

Ce fut quand elle lui adressa la parole qu'il remarqua l'éclat d'acier de ses yeux. Comme Malfoy. Comme Sirius. Il se rappela alors ce qui lui sembla à des années-lumière, l'émission de télévision « en direct », avec les Malfoy.

« Bonjour. Tu es du quartier ?

— Euh… pas depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ?

— Je cherche Severus Rogue. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer et n'accorda plus d'attention à la jeune femme. Il se re-concentra sur ses étirements. Puis quand il fut capable de répondre correctement, il répliqua :

« Il habite en effet dans cette rue. Tu le connais ?

— Oui. Pourrais-tu me conduire à chez lui ?

— Si ça attends que j'aie fini mes étirements, pas de problème ! Au fait, je m'appelle Henry Charly.

— Iféa Black. »

Harry se félicita pour sa bonne interprétation en entendant son nom de famille.

La conversation s'arrêta tandis que Henry changea de posture et s'étira à nouveau. Dix minutes plus tard, il se releva, encore en forme et se demandant comment il allait présenter le problème à Severus.

« C'est bon, allons-y Iféa ! »

Il l'accompagna par un autre chemin que celui qu'il faisait tous les jours. Arrivée devant la porte, il appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus apparut.

« Henry ? J'étais en train de faire… »

Harry le coupa prestement en s'éloignant de la porte, pour remettre Iféa au premier plan. La réaction ne tarda pas.

« Iféa, quelle bonne surprise ! Entre donc. Tu es seule ?

— Oui, Severus. Je venais juste te voir. Et puis El' m'a donné ces deux lettres pour toi. Mais je ne savais plus où tu habitais. »

Severus regarda la jeune femme s'installer et ajouta à voix basse :

« Henry, tu apprendras aujourd'hui que si tu veux être tranquille il ne faut jamais faire entrer une fille chez toi. Et maintenant, file prendre ta douche. Et reviens avec une tenue un peu plus présentable. Miss Black est une invitée de marque. »

La dite Miss observait l'échange entre les deux. Severus surprit son regard étonné.

« Henry est le fils d'un ami. Il vit avec moi pour les vacances. »

Harry les laissa discuter tous les deux et s'éclipsa sous la douche. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir élucidé qui était cette jeune femme rien qu'en la regardant. Mais il devait avouer que cette couleur d'yeux était particulièrement rare.

* * *

Quand Harry redescendit, le masque toujours sur le visage, il fut un peu triste de voir que la jeune fille était partie. Il trouva en revanche Severus plongé dans la lecture d'un feuillet bien complet.

« Severus ?

— Ah, Harry, tu peux retirer le masque si tu désires, Iféa est partie. Elle était pressée…

— Si elle était pressée… Pourquoi est-ce que je la croise depuis cinq jours ?

— Hum, les filles sont parfois étranges, tu sais. Quelques fois, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher leur motivation trop loin. Mais laisse-moi lire les nouvelles de mon filleul et de sa sœur tranquillement. »

Harry attrapa le lourd volume dans lequel il se plongeait volontiers depuis quelques temps, le soir avant de dormir, qui expliquait l'origine des différentes armes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'adulte se leva, alla à une table, prit de papier et composa une réponse rapide.

« Crép ! »

Severus appela longuement, la fenêtre du salon ouverte, finalement un corbeau s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, se posa sur l'épaule du maître de potion et lui donna un léger coup de bec. Severus le caressa longuement et l'enleva de son perchoir.

« Tiens, Crépuscule, pour Hellébora, au Manoir Malfoy. Cette fois-ci ne donne pas à Drago, ni à Lucius, impertinent ! Allez, vole, vieux frère ! »

L'oiseau émit un « croak » léger puis s'envola à tire-d'aile. Severus se tourna ensuite vers son apprenti, qui regardait le corbeau avec envie.

« Je préfèrerais que tu évites d'utiliser Crépuscule, mais si tu voudras utiliser une autre chouette, n'hésite pas. Pour autant, rappelle-toi que tu ne dois dire à personne que tu es avec moi. »

L'envie d'écrire était plus forte que l'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. Et puis, il se doutait que Ron et Ginny était tranquillement entre le Terrier, la demeure des Weasley, et la rue marchande, où les jumeaux voulaient ouvrir leur boutique. Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il pouvait avoir des nouvelles de ceux qui comptaient pour lui, simplement en demandant à Severus. Après tout, il allait bien aux réunions de l'Ordre chaque semaine !

« Severus ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des nouvelles de ceux de l'ordre ? Les Weasley, Tonks, Rémus…

— Je me doutais bien que tu me demanderais ça un jour. Et bien les Weasley sont fidèles à eux même, toujours trop nombreux, trop étouffant… »

Harry étouffa un rire devant la grimace que le maître de potion avait en décrivant les Weasley.

Ça ne m'étonne pas s'il pense ça, qu'il soit désagréable avec eux, pensa-t-il… Il essaya de demander plus de nouvelles.

« Les jumeaux ont-ils pu ouvrir leur boutique ?

— Oui, d'ailleurs tout le monde se demande où ils ont trouvé leur fond.

— Ahahah !

— Tu sembles avoir des informations là-dessus…

— Je suis heureux qu'ils aient pu l'ouvrir. Le monde a besoin de rire un peu. Et Ron et Ginny, ils vont bien ?

— Je crois qu'ils t'attendent avec impatience. Miss Granger est aussi avec eux.

— Hermione ! Mais je pourrais quand même aller les voir quand tu auras fini ton enquête ? Hein ?

— Il faut d'abord qu'ils se rendent compte que tu n'es plus chez ton oncle. Ils devront ensuite me persuader qu'il n'y a aucun agent double dans nos rangs. Ensuite, nous aviserons, et cela sera largement suffisant, je pense.

— Et Remus ?

— Pas vu une seule fois.

— Il est en mission ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne l'ai pas recherché, non plus. Je me méfie de lui.

— Remus ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche.

— Sauf lors de la pleine lune ! Et depuis deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, il ne doit plus avoir beaucoup de potion Tue-Loup, donc pour le loup nounours, ce n'est pas trop le cas… Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais sous-entendre. Les loups-garous ont un odorat plus développé que les humains normaux. Même quand ils sont sous forme humaine.

— Et ? Je ne vois pas ce qui le rend dangereux ?

— Et ça se pourrait qu'il trouve ton odeur sur moi. Et qu'il s'inquiète… inutilement ? Tu comprends ? »

Harry passa quelques minutes à se concentrer sur le presque frère de son parrain. Et en effet, il comprit que Severus n'était pas forcément lâche de ne pas chercher à avoir de ses nouvelles. Il demanda alors :

« Si Remus n'a plus de rapport avec l'Ordre, est-ce que je peux lui donner de mes nouvelles ?

— Si tu ne lui dis rien de dangereux, oui. Tu apaiserais ta conscience en écrivant à un loup-garou fuyard ?

— Tu dis n'importe quoi !

— Respect !

— Oui, oui. Tu n'as pas le droit d'accuser à tort. Tu ne sais pas. Peut-être il a des problèmes… Il est peut-être retenu contre son gré… Tu ne peux pas l'insulter simplement parce qu'il ne t'a pas dit bonjour ! »

Severus n'ajouta rien, et fit juste un petit geste dédaigneux de la main.

Harry ne prolongea pas le débat et s'assit à la table pour écrire une longue lettre à Remus. Il lui racontait qu'il aimerait avoir des nouvelles, savoir ce qu'il devient… Et puis il passa une demi-page à décrire comme il avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard.

Sitôt qu'il eut fini, il relut sa page d'écriture, puis partit en chasse d'un oiseau pour porter sa missive. Il savait qu'une petite volière se trouvait au dernier étage. A sa plus grande joie, il retrouva Hedwige. Après l'avoir longuement caressé, il lui confia la lettre.

« Pour Remus, ma belle. Mais j'ignore où il est. Allez, courage, ma toute belle. Trouve-le ! »

La chouette lui donna un léger coup de bec sur le coin du nez. Harry fit comme d'habitude la grimace. Il attacha néanmoins la lettre à sa chouette. Elle s'envola rapidement quelques instants plus tard, et disparut dans la luminosité de midi.

Rassuré, Harry redescendit pour trouver le salon vide.

* * *

Quand la nuit arriva, Harry s'endormit comme une masse. Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, ses cheveux repoussèrent, se lissèrent… Son corps devint Sithi pour l'accompagner dans son voyage.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au pied d'une immense tour, dont le sommet semblait aller jusqu'au ciel. Les murs semblaient faits d'or tellement ils renvoyaient de lumière. Harry en fut ébloui. Il entendit une voix légère, distinguée, comme il imaginait la voix d'Iféa s'il la surprenait alors qu'elle se croyait seule.

Mais aucune des paroles n'étaient compréhensible. Sauf…

Quand il se concentra attentivement, il put entendre « Utuk'U… Ineluki… », ces deux mots ressortait toujours, accompagnée d'une petite syllabe qui changeait quelque fois. L'esprit plein de question, Harry s'approcha davantage de la provenance supposée de la voix féminine.

Il découvrit une femme à la peau sombre, devant un immense métier à tisser, à la base de la tour. Elle chantonnait en prenant des fils et les joignant au tissage. Il y avait autour d'elle des milliers de fils, chacun d'une couleur particulière. Quand elle se saisit d'un de ces fils argenté, elle murmura « Harry Potter », elle le tourna entre ses doigts fins, et décida de tirer un peu, pour l'incorporer au motif général, quelque centimètre plus haut. Harry se sentit mal, oppressé. Il s'éloigna de la créature, le plus long possible, et se retrouva à pénétrer dans la tour. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'intriguait autant, mais il avait cessé de se poser de telles questions. Il profitait seulement des paysages qui s'étalaient devant lui, à chacune des meurtrières. Pourtant, il avait un sentiment de malaise qui grimpait en lui, au fur et à mesure de son ascension, car jamais il ne voyait deux fois de suite la même vue. Quand il se sentit prêt à faire demi-tour, il déboucha sur une magnifique pièce, au centre duquel trônait un livre fermé.

Poussé par sa curiosité légendaire, Harry s'avança, mais fut déçu assez vite, il ne pouvait pas lire le dialecte.

Il ne s'appesantit pas longtemps dessus car il se sentit secoué dans tous les sens et avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement, il se sentit expulsé de la tour. Il lui sembla traverser le vitrail, et puis tomber.

Tomber. Lourdement, vers le sol. Sans qu'aucun de ses gestes ne semble ralentir sa chute. Il ferma les yeux, redoutant l'impact avec la terre qui se rapprochait de lui.

Mais l'impact n'arriva jamais. Quand il ouvrit timidement les yeux, se fut pour observer le visage très inquiet de Severus autour de lui.

« Ne retourne jamais là-bas seul ! »

Harry interloqué ne répliqua rien, se demandant si c'était vraiment l'angoisse qui déformait la voix du strict professeur. Même quand il était en colère contre les explosions de chaudrons, Harry n'avait pas entendu une telle panique.

« Pourquoi ? C'est joli… »

Cela lui parut un argument particulièrement idiot, mais il était sonné, et son cœur battait toujours à cent à l'heure, en prévision d'une chute probable.

« Là où vous êtes allée vit une… créature plus mauvaise qu'Ineluki lui-même.

— Ah… pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

— Si je ne m'abuse, tu as vu mon ancêtre, son nom était Utuk'U. Et depuis très longtemps, elle a pris pour habitude de se retirer au pied de sa tour, d'attirer d'innocentes âmes avec son chant envoûtant, pour les intégrer à sa grande toile de la vie.

— Ah… »

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Même pas un mois qu'il était apprenti de Rogue, et voilà que l'aïeule de son maître voulait le déformer pour que son âme fasse partie d'un tissage. Et surtout l'air du professeur se dégradait de secondes en secondes, tandis que ce dernier comprenait qu'il était trop tard pour espérer avoir une réponse positive.

Harry avait fourni son âme à la Reine des Norn. L'avenir seul dira si cela était une bonne chose.

« Mais elle m'a incorporé plus haut dans le tissage !

— Cela ne veut rien dire, elle vit hors du temps…Plus haut de un mètre ne veut peut-être dire qu'une seconde dans le monde réel. Tu as encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre, Harry. Mais viens boire un chocolat chaud. Tu as du avoir des émotions un peu trop fortes. Et moi aussi, un thé me calmera sûrement. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils savourèrent tout deux leur boisson chaude, puis allèrent se coucher, sans plus se parler.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Harry sortit pour faire ses exercices, il avait oublié le rêve inquiétant. A sa plus grande surprise, il retrouva Iféa. Vêtue d'un jogging moldu, elle se proposa de l'accompagner dans sa « remise en forme ».

Elle n'imposait pas sa présence par un babil incessant, elle était juste là, à regarder Henry, et quelques fois à échanger un mot ou deux, sur le temps, sur l'exercice qu'ils faisaient, ou sur Severus.

Et dès qu'Harry décida qu'il avait fini, ses joues si blanches prenaient des traînées roses tandis que d'une petite voix, elle avoue que sa sœur allait s'inquiéter si elle n'était pas présente pour le repas.

Le manège dura ainsi quelques jours, sans qu'Harry n'insiste auprès de Severus du comportement très étrange de la jeune fille. Au fur et à mesure des heures passées ensemble, ils étaient devenus amis, et Harry l'appelait fréquemment « petite fée ». Iféa rosissait à chaque fois, amenant un sourire aux lèvres d'Henry.

* * *

**§¤§¤§ Passé §¤§¤§**

« Lily ! Lâche-moi. Va jouer dans ta chambre comme un bébé ! Je suis une grande fille ! J'ai des devoirs à faire, en mathématique et en français. Je ne veux vraiment pas t'avoir dans les pattes ! »

Lily regarda sa sœur avec des pleurs dans les yeux.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai que sept ans que je suis une idiote ! Et puis de toute façon, je t'aime pas. Je veux plus jouer avec toi, vu que cela n'irait pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi … _grand_. »

La première dispute entre Lily et Pétunia commença, juste pour une histoire de devoirs.

* * *

_**Après avoir attiré le malheur autour d'elle, elle comprendra enfin le sens du bonheur.**_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait ? Prochain chapitre, le week-end prochain, normalement !  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey ! J'espère qu'il y a encore du monde qui s'intéresse à ma fanfiction... Voici la suite !_

* * *

**L'anniversaire**

_Si la poignée est le passé, le tranchant de la lame sera le futur. Et sans l'un ou l'autre, l'épée n'est rien._

* * *

Lorsque le cinq août arriva, Harry se réveilla, désorienté. Le soleil entrait à flot dans sa chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être dix heures du matin largement passé. Il se prépara avec inquiétude. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il dorme aussi longtemps, sans que Severus ne cherche à le réveiller pour lui faire passer l'envie de se réveiller aussi tard.

Une fois revenu de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans une longue serviette moelleuse, il avisa le papier écrit à la va-vite sur sa pile d'affaires.

« Dors autant que tu veux. Nous avons des invités. Si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher quand ils seront partis. Si tu descends, je t'en prie, habille-toi **_bien_** !

Severus Rogue. »

Harry chercha alors ses habits moldus les plus désignés pour l'occasion. Severus n'avait pas précisé si c'était des sorciers ou des moldus. Mais bon, vivre comme un moldu n'avait rien de péjoratif, surtout si comme Harry, quelqu'un était repassé derrière ses lambeaux de garde-robe, pour en constituer une plus décente.

Une fois entièrement vêtu, il repassa dans la salle de bain, pour arranger –enfin, pour essayer d'arranger– sa tignasse impossible. Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Grommelant sur sa préparation qui ne servait à rien, maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, il abandonna ses efforts et descendit. Au milieu des escaliers, il s'arrêta, interdit. Devant lui, se tenaient trois personnes.

Severus Rogue, ce qui était parfaitement normal, parce qu'après tout, il était chez lui… Mais l'autre tête connue d'Harry écarquilla les yeux, comme en état de choc. Dans sa grande bonté, Harry l'en sortit :

« Malfoy !

— Potter ! »

La troisième, une jeune fille à l'air un peu embêtée, arborait la même tête d'abruti que le fils Malfoy. Harry lui jeta un regard chargé de haine.

Severus s'était pris la tête dans les mains, et tenta de se convaincre que cette scène ne venait pas de se passer…

« Harry ! Un peu de respect. Et je croyais que quand je t'écris que nous avons des invités, tu ne débarques pas comme **_ça_** !

— Mais Severus ! C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai cru qu'ils étaient partis ! J'ai entendu la porte claquer.

— Ah… parce que tu prends son parti, Oncle Sev' ? Et d'abord, pourquoi tu l'héberges ? Il peut pas vivre chez ses crétins de moldus qui sont à ses ordres ?

— Hey, Malfoy, pourquoi il t'invite ? T'as du faire la manche combien de temps pour qu'il accepte que tu rentres ?

— Potter, je t'ai pas sonné !

— Suffit ! Harry, Drago, je ne veux plus entendre un seul son venant de vous. »

La voix contenait une colère très mal contenue. Les deux garçons pâlirent quand ils le comprirent. Il ne leur accorda pas plus d'importance tandis que l'un comme l'autre baissait la tête en signe de culpabilité.

« Et toi, ma chère, comment te portes-tu, au contact d'un tel crétin que ton frère ?

— Oncle Sev', je vais très bien. Je suis bien contente d'avoir quitté la France. Ils sont en pleine alerte canicule, en ce moment… Et toi ? A quoi occupes-tu tes journées ? Je ne savais pas que tu hébergeais le **_Sauveur_**, dans ton humble maison.

— J'ai fait un serment… un peu à l'aveuglette. Mais revenons à toi, El'. Quelle est cette histoire de vouloir quitter Beauxbâton ?

— Hum… un mauvais pressentiment. Mais j'aimerais plus t'en parler en privé. »

Son regard d'azur se posa sur son frère. Une inquiétude déformait légèrement ses traits magnifiques.

« Tu es au courant que tu ne pourras jamais entrer en septième année ? Le programme de Beauxbâton et de Poudlard sont trop différents. Le mieux que tu ais à faire et de finir ta scolarité à Beauxbâton… Puis de revenir vivre en Angleterre après…

— Non, Sev'. Je dois être là cette année.

— Mais tu te rends compte que tu vas perdre une année ? Dumbledore acceptera seulement de te prendre en sixième année, Hellébora.

— Je sais. Mais il le faut. Et si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu héberges le Sauveur du monde sorcier… pour ce que Drago et toi me racontez… il ne s'agit pas d'un amour fou. »

Severus sourit à la jeune fille. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas dit un mot, se contentant de se lancer des regards tueurs.

« Et bien passons au salon, voulez-vous ? »

Puis, une fois que tous les quatre furent installés, il reprit.

« Harry est mon apprenti. Mais il est nécessaire que personne ne le sache. Je vous demanderais par serment sorcier de ne rien révéler, les enfants. »

La jeune femme se saisit de sa baguette et la tint bien haute.

« Moi, Hellébora Narcissa Malfoy, je jure de ne jamais révéler d'indices ou de phrases à propos de la relation entre Severus Tobias Rogue et Harry James Potter-Black. Je le jure sur ma magie et mon âme de vélane. Que je les perde si je mens. »

Elle se récolta les regards noirs de son frère, interloqué de Severus et un peu surpris d'Harry. Drago leva sa baguette de la même manière que sa sœur, mais ne prononça pas les mêmes paroles.

« Moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, je jure de ne jamais révéler avoir vu Harry Potter chez mon parrain Severus Rogue. Je le jure sur ma magie, qu'elle quitte mon cœur si je parjure. »

Severus sera sa baguette à son tour, pour accepter les serments.

« Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, accepte les serments de Miss Hellébora Narcissa Malfoy et de mon filleul, Drago Lucius Malfoy. Qu'ils ne révèlent rien de cette affaire et leurs âmes seront apaisées. »

D'un geste brusque il abaissa sa baguette. Un léger fil d'or le reliait aux deux enfants Malfoy. Puis il prit un air enthousiaste, et Harry s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu comme ça.

« Alors ? Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Tu ne veux pas raconter tes mirifiques aventures à ton parrain bien-aimé ? »

Harry écouta de plus en plus étonné et finalement, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux quand il réalisa, qu'il était étonnant, en connaissant la haine que se vouaient Severus Rogue et Sirius Black d'avouer qu'ils avaient les mêmes mimiques. Il tenta de tourner la tête, de se changer les idées… Mais ses yeux s'humidifiaient de plus en plus. Il lui sembla que seule la fille l'avait remarqué. Severus et Drago discutaient ensemble, heureux de se retrouver, à tout point de vue.

Une vague de jalousie le submergea quand il réalisa à nouveau que son parrain ne pourrait jamais revenir le voir. Et que Drago, en plus d'avoir une vie de petit riche avait son parrain toujours bien vivant.

Hellébora se leva et s'approcha de lui, pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Harry Potter. Au cas où tu ne l'ais pas compris, je m'appelle Hellébora Malfoy. Je suis la sœur de Drago… comme tu l'avais sûrement remarqué.

— Oui, j'avais remarqué, grommela-t-il. »

Depuis ses sorties avec Iféa, Severus lui avait appris comment il devait se tenir avec les jeunes filles. Si elle déclinait son nom, il devait faire de même. Il ne devait pas lui poser de questions, et ne pas laisser de questions qu'elle aurait posées en suspens.

Néanmoins, le maître des potions n'avait jamais expliqué qu'il devait rester cordial, et cela Harry était bien décidé à ne pas l'accorder à la vélane. Même si elle était magnifique, dans ses habits gris bordés de noir, un fin ruban pourpre pour retenir ses cheveux. Mais elle avait avouée d'elle-même être une vélane, alors…

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

La phrase était simple et résonna particulièrement dans le silence de la pièce. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Severus et Drago regardaient la jeune femme.

« Pourtant, tu ne me connais pas.

— Oh, je suppose que tu partages les idées de tes parents et de ton frère. Donc cela fait que je ne peux pas t'aimer. »

Les yeux clairs se posèrent longuement sur le jeune homme et il déglutit. Il avait la douloureuse impression de se faire lire son âme.

« Les gens ne sont pas comme on le croit, Sithi. Il faut accepter de se tromper, quelques fois. »

Le regard un peu perdu d'Harry se posa sur son maître. Severus comprit sa remarque muette.

« Les veelas et les vélanes sont… une sorte de reconstruction du premier peuple. Sauf que pour eux, tout se passe en instinct. Nous, Norn ou Sithi, devons apprendre à utiliser le pouvoir qui coule en nous. Eux reçoivent cela d'un seul coup, lorsqu'ils atteignent leur maturité, le plus souvent. Tout ce que nous devons apprendre, ils le savent d'instinct. Et donc, aussi facile qu'il soit pour nous d'emmagasiner de nouvelles connaissances, eux peuvent faire des miracles… inconsciemment. Ils ont un sixième sens très surdéveloppé. Mais tu ne devrais pas dire des choses dont tu ne sais rien. Tu ne connais rien des idées de Drago ou de leurs parents, crois-moi… »

L'enfant ne semblait pas très convaincu par Severus. Celui-ci se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains et adressa un regard suppliant à Harry. Ce dernier comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas être là et sauta sur ses pieds pour fuir dans la cuisine, se rappelant avec acuité qu'il n'avait toujours prit aucun petit-déjeuner.

Seul un cri « Harry, non, pas la cuisine ! » se perdit derrière lui. Et quand il ferma la porte, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant avec choc au niveau de l'immense gâteau d'anniversaire.

La porte s'ouvrit en douceur dans son dos.

« Toi, pour te faire des surprises, c'est mission impossible !

— Hein ? Pourquoi, gâteau ?

— C'est la vue d'un travail de trois heures, dont une de négociation serrée avec la voisine qui te met dans cet état ?

— Non. Enfin si. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est un gâteau. Merci bien. Même si j'en ai pas eu souvent…

— Minute, petit Sithi, ceci est un gâteau d'anniversaire. Et si tu t'approchais un peu tu aurais vu pour qui il est. »

Ledit petit Sithi adressa un regard noir à Severus, se sentant légèrement dans la peau d'un enfant de cinq ans. Severus lui sourit, sans se préoccuper de l'humeur d'Harry.

« Et maintenant, si tu ne veux pas rester avec les Malfoy, reste donc dans ta chambre. Mais nous mangerons avec eux ce midi, ils m'en ont donné confirmation. Et si tu prenais la peine de les connaître… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ou du moins, s'il la finit, Harry ne l'entendit pas, horrifié à la perspective de devoir passer un repas avec son ennemi personnel. Et comble de l'horreur, il serait le seul Gryffondor dans cette assemblée. Il se reposa dans sa chambre, et ouvrit sa fenêtre à une Hedwige morte de fatigue.

« Eh bien, ma belle, que s'est-il passé ? Remus ne s'est pas laissé approcher ? »

La chouette le regarda avec indignation, puis prit la peine de se pencher vers sa main et de la lui picorer. Harry n'apprécia pas beaucoup le rappel à l'ordre un peu douloureux. Il se dépêcha de fouiller ses affaires d'une main, l'oiseau toujours accroché sur son poing.

Il trouva les croquettes et les lui présenta. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et les dévora.

Harry s'inquiétait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il renvoyait sa chouette à la recherche de Remus. Et si… il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose d'inquiétant ? Il ne s'aperçut pas du temps qu'il passa à chouchouter sa chouette, avant que son prénom ne soit hurlé dans la maison, l'enjoignant à se présenter à la salle à manger pour le repas.

Il relâcha alors Hedwige :

« Fais encore un effort, ma belle. Il est peut-être avec des loups-garous… ou je ne sais pas, peut-être hors d'Angleterre. Je compte sur toi ! »

La chouette hocha la tête, prit un des cheveux d'Harry dans son bec et s'envola comme cela, histoire de lui faire payer de ne pas la laisser se reposer plus que cela.

Finalement, il se décida à retourner en enfer, aux côtés des enfants Malfoy.

Pour son plus grand malheur, il trouva sa place traditionnelle prise par Drago, il était obligé donc de s'asseoir à côté de Severus, en face de la jeune fille dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom. Il fit la tête par principe mais ne put cacher sa gourmandise et sa joie quand il s'aperçut que Severus avait cuisiné tous les plats qu'il préférait.

Il ne parlait qu'à Severus, répondait à la jeune fille en face d'elle, quand elle osait lui poser des questions, mais sinon restait silencieux. Plusieurs fois, au cours du repas, son regard dévia vers le visage d'Hellébora. Mais dès qu'il en prenait conscience, il se détournait et se concentrait sur son assiette.

Au dessert, Hellébora sauta dans les bras de Severus quand il apporta le gâteau. Si Harry avait cru que Severus organisait la fête pour lui aussi, la déception fut très amère. Il fut très surpris quand Severus prit la parole.

« Très bien. Garnements ! Et après quinze ans à fêter des anniversaires à Drago et sa sœur, on se demande pourquoi je les regroupe toujours ? Bon, traditionnellement, j'aurais dû vous inviter beaucoup plus tôt. Mais Harry était encore faible. Et puis je suis heureux que ce soit tombé sur aujourd'hui… Le seul jour où j'ai réussi le tour de force à faire faire la grasse matinée à Harry.

— Quand tu m'as repris, j'ai fait que dormir pendant dix jours. C'est normal que je profite de l'été.

— Profiter de l'été ne veut pas te dire te lever à cinq heures chaque matin !

— Cinq heures ! S'étouffa Drago.

— Mais… c'est l'habitude. En été je me lève à cinq heures. C'est tout. Sinon, je n'avais pas le temps de finir… euh. »

Tout à coup Harry repris conscience des gens autour de lui. Malfoy… et il avait le moins du monde envie de déballer sa vie chez les Dursley à ce serpent.

« Et puis de toute façon, je t'ai toujours vu levé avant moi ! »

Pensant trouver là l'argument décisif, il fut surpris de trouver sur son épaule la main de Severus.

« C'est normal, triple idiot, j'ai placé une alarme qui me réveille automatiquement dès que tu bouges trop…

— Hein ? »

Sans s'offusquer de l'air de poisson hors de l'eau qu'arborait maintenant Harry, Severus reprit son discours là où il l'avait suspendu.

« Donc en cette journée de grâce qu'est le cinq août, nous allons célébrer pour la première fois, un triple anniversaire. Et je veux de la bonne humeur ! Et pas de dispute ! Sinon aucun de vous trois n'aura mes cadeaux ! »

Finalement, c'est dans une humeur tendue mais non hostile qu'Hellébora, Drago et Harry soufflèrent à tour de rôle leurs bougies, du plus grand au plus petit. Et Harry découvrit que Severus n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'il lui offrit un livre « Les Armes et leur Chevalier au fil des siècles ». Il assista, assez blasé, au cinéma que faisait Drago en ouvrant ses cadeaux sans déchirer un seul centimètre carré du papier cadeaux et que sa sœur, par contre, y allait bien plus franchement, avec un grand sourire assez communicatif.

Même si Harry n'avait pas envie de sourire, elle restait amusante. Pire qu'une petite fille qui découvre que c'est Noël. Son regard, quand elle le posa sur son « Oncle Sev' » après avoir découvert son cadeau, qui était aussi un livre dont Harry ne put lire le titre, semblait de pure extase.

Harry se reprit rapidement, et fit mine de ne pas entendre le ton paternaliste de Severus quand il déclara :

« Tu m'avais dit au cours d'une lettre que tu pensais faire des étude dans ce domaine… Evite juste de donner mon nom si Lucius te demande quoique ce soit. Je tiens à rester vivant encore un moment. »

Son regard se déposa sur Harry, qui n'en remarqua rien, trop occupé à savoir ce qu'était cette chose que le blond serrait contre son cœur.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais dire à Père le cadeau. Je me rappelle son explosion de colère quand je lui ai annoncé les options que je prenais… Il était furieux.

— J'en ai entendu parler. »

Ils se turent et observèrent, tous les deux amusés, le manège des deux garçons.

« Alors, Potty, qu'est-ce que mon parrain t'a offert ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas, Malfoy ! »

Finalement, il réussit à cacher le titre de son livre et à découvrir que Drago avait reçu une sacoche. Il apprit plus tard qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipement d'un potionniste et qu'elle contenait quelques ingrédients dont Severus était sûr que son filleul aurait besoin, et qui étaient dur à trouver.

Les deux Malfoy les quittèrent lorsque l'horloge sonna les cinq heures de l'après-midi, ravis de la journée passée avec leur oncle. Ils rentrèrent par voie de cheminette, et Harry resta à contempler les flammes alors qu'ils avaient disparus depuis une dizaine de minutes… La journée se termina beaucoup plus tranquillement.

* * *

**§¤§¤§ Passé §¤§¤§**

* * *

Peter et Severus se promenaient encore dans la rue. A l'impasse du tisseur, Tobias Rogue décuvait, tandis qu'Eileen avait trouvé refuge chez sa mère pour la semaine, laissant son fils aux Pettigrow. Pas que Severus s'en plaignait, mais du coup, quand les parents de Peter étaient partis « travailler », eux les enfants, avaient été mis à la porte.

Ils trouvèrent un parc et commencèrent à jouer à la balançoire, quand ils entendirent un cri très aigu.

« Hiiiii ! »

Se tournant automatiquement vers la source du bruit, ils virent arriver, une fille de leur âge, poursuivi par une autre plus âgée.

« Lilyyyyy ! Reviens ! Mes cheveux ! »

Les garçons comprirent que celle qui fonçait vers eux devait être la dite Lily. Enfin, s'ils avaient bien déchiffrés les beuglements. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et attirèrent à eux Lily, en l'appelant quand elle passa devant eux. A bout de souffle cette dernière s'effondra sur eux et murmura :

« C'est ma sœur. Mais je jure que j'ai rien fait. Et ces cheveux sont comme ça depuis plus d'une heure… mais elle vient de s'en rendre compte. Elle me déteste…

— Allons, c'est ta sœur, elle ne peut pas te détester vraiment ! Elle est juste fâchée contre toi ! Parce que tu es la seule coupable possible à ses yeux. Reste avec nous, elle ne s'en prendra pas à nous.

— Ch'uis pas d'accord, Peter, c'est beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour moi ça…

— Y'a que toi et ta mère qui aimaient pas les Griffys, Sev'

— M'appelle pas comme ça ! J'aime pas. »

Etonnée, Lily dévisagea mieux les deux garçons, puis se souvint de Severus qui était dans sa classe. Un solitaire. Mais l'autre garçon ne lui disait strictement rien. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se présenta, présupposant que le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans.

— Severus Rogue, mais je t'ai déjà vu, à l'école…

— Peter Pettigrow. Je viens du pays de Galles.

— T'es nouveau ici, alors ? »

A quelques mètres, Pétunia les observait, une pointe de jalousie traversant son cœur quand elle réalisa que sa sœur ne pensait plus à elle. Puis la colère repris le dessus et elle fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre juste après avoir poussé la musique du trente-trois tours à fond.

* * *

**§¤§¤§**

_Si la poignée est le passé, le tranchant de la lame sera le futur. Et sans l'un ou l'autre, l'épée n'est rien._


End file.
